The Winter House Trilogy Part 3: Melted
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: The enemy is moving. Shadows and darkness are growing. Frodo, Sam, & Millie, guided by Gollum, fight their way over rough terrain, getting closer to Mordor with every step. Meanwhile, the victory of Helm's Deep is still young, yet, the battle for Middle Earth is at hand. Gandalf, Pippin, Boromir & Sam make for Minas Tirith in hopes of uniting Gondor & Rohan for ME's final stand.
1. Chapter 1: Isengard

The Winter House Trilogy

Melted

Part 3

CHAPTER 1

WELCOME TO ISENGARD

**AN**- Whoo, hoo! Part 3 at last! I'm really gonna make sure this one turns out great...the best yet :)

**Millie's POV**

"Wake up, wake up sleepies, we must go, yes, we must go at once." I was half-asleep, _Monday already? _I thought. _Wait, no that wasn't my mom's voice, it was Gollum. _I opened my eyes, sat up and yawned. It was still kind of dark. Sam and I turned to look at Frodo, he looked very drowsy.

"Haven't you had any sleep Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

Frodo shook his head.

"I've gone and had too much." said Sam regrettably.

"I agree." I replied. "I have too….I'm sorry Frodo, I feel bad."

He managed a smile and I thought I heard a tiny chuckle, "It's OK you two, it's not that big of a deal."

Sam looked at the dark, gray, twilight sky. "It must be getting late."

"No, no it isn't," Frodo replied, "it's not even midday yet, the days are growing darker."

The ground quivered as a low, rumbling echoed throughout the valley.

"Come on, must go, no time….." said Gollum.

"Not before Millie and Mr. Frodo's had something to eat." Sam replied.

"No time, silly." Gollum answered.

Sam glared at him before holding up a piece of_ Lembas_ bread to Frodo.

"What about you?" Frodo asked.

"I'm not hungry, at least not for _Lembas_ bread." Sam answered.

_You sweetie,_ I thought, knowing he was lying, attempting not to make Frodo feel bad or for him to find out that we were low on food.

"Sam?"

"Alright, we don't have much left." He confessed. He held one out for me but I gently turned it down.

"No thanks, I don't have much of an appetite right now." I said.

"Well alright." He put it back in the knapsack, "We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mr. Frodo. I've rationed it. There should be enough."

"For what?" asked Frodo.

"The journey home," Sam replied. Frodo said nothing.

Gollum led us on through the winding torturous pathway, through bracken and over jagged rocks. I scraped my hand on one of the sharp rocks, I winced and let out a muffled "Ouch!" shaking my hand from side to side and blowing cold air on the scrape. "Are you OK?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered, not wanting my little scratch to put more worries in his head.

"Hurry, come, come, Mordor is very close. No safe places here, hurry, shh." said Gollum.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Gandalf led Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Theoden, Boromir and I through a dark woodland. The moving forest of Fangorn opened before us, creating an avenue trees which allowed us access along the old Isengard rode. A thick, humid mist filled the forest. The forest separated ahead revealing the ruins of Isengard. We approached the gate.

"Wow, this place sure has seen better days." I commented.

"No kidding." Boromir answered.

All about us, the great wall was cracked and splintered, but however, in the distance, the Tower of Orthanc stood tall, pale water lapping about its base.

On top of the ruined wall, two little hobbits sat, before them a feast of bread, meats and wine, they leaned back in the sun, smoking pipes. Merry and Pippin!

"Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Isengard."

"You young little rascals," Gimli exclaimed, "A merry little hunt you let us on and now we find you, unharmed, feasting and smoking!"

"You had me worried sick!" Sam exclaimed.

"We are sitting on a field of victory," said Pippin with his mouth full, "Enjoying a few well-earned comforts, the salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli and Sam said in unison, suddenly interested.

I smiled and shook my head, patting Rayma; sometimes I thought Sam was a Dwarf. She and Gimli were so alike; they'd be kind of cute together.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Legolas.

I looked at him; it'd been ages since we'd last talked. "Just….I don't know, Sam and Gimli and Merry and Pippin, they just make me laugh sometimes."

"Hobbits," Gandalf said.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." said Merry. They jumped down from the gate. Merry mounted Rayma behind me, and Pippin mounted Hasufel behind Sam. It was kind of funny to see her on the back of that tall horse. Gandalf led us in through the gate and through the brown murky water all about Isengard and then we were approached by a giant walking tree, with eyes!

"Holy shisnap, it's a giant, walking tree!" I exclaimed, alarmed.

Sam rode up beside me, "The proper term is _Ent_ and he's not gonna hurt you, he's harmless."

"Look at you being all geeky." I said, joking around.

"Gimli seems to like that about me," She retorted.

"You mean…..actually…..I think you two would be cute together."

"What!?" she exclaimed, her voice laughing and going up and octave, as it always did when something like this happened. "Umm, I don't think so."

"Umm, he's right there." I said. She turned.

"Oh, hi Gimli." She waved at him. He smiled and waved back before turning red again.

"Awe, that's so cute." I said. "He's got a thing for you, it's adorable."

She blushed. "Oh, just…just pipe down."

"Umm…." Pippin began.

I looked at him in surprise, and then at Merry behind me. "This didn't happen." I said, attempting to fix the awkward moment. They both nodded. We turned back and looked at Treebeard, who was talking to Gandalf.

"Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. _Wait, how old was he? Treebeard, I mean. _"…..Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower." said the Ent.

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard Treebeard." said Gandalf.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said impatiently.

Gandalf stared up the long length of the tower, "No. He has no power anymore."

The old Ent nodded his head. "The filth of Saruman is washing away ...Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees."

Suddenly, something caught Pippin's eye. "Pippin?" questioned Sam. In a flash, Pippin jumped off the back of Hasufel and picked it up. It was Saruman's old Palantir!

"Well bless my bark!" said Treebeard.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad." said Gandalf. Pippin hesitated, mesmerized by the smooth black stone.

"Quickly now!" said Gandalf. Pippin reluctantly handed it over to Gandalf who immediately tucked it into his cloak. Sam helped Pippin remount Hasufel and we turned and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Palantir

CHAPTER 2

THE PALANTIR

**AN**: Hey peeps, what's up? Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Well, here's chapter two, enjoy.

**Samantha's POV**

We galloped back to Edoras, there was going to be some sort of celebration and a feast. Just thinking about food made my mouth water.

"I wonder what kind of food will be served." I said, half to myself. We soon guided our horses toward Edoras and the city grew bigger as we grew closer.

"Make way for the king!" said Gamling, walking down the hall in front of us as we entered. We found our way into the dining hall and took our seats. A fine banquet was laid out for all of us returning soldiers and the mouth-watering smell of roasted lamb, salted meets, and many other delicious things filled the air. I was seated in between Gimli and Lizzie, Legolas was next to Gimli, and Boromir was next to Elizabeth. We began a lively (and very interesting conversation) about the different types of band instruments until Theoden broke in and spoke, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" he exclaimed. Everyone broke out into a boisterous cheer. It wasn't long before Merry and Pippin climbed up onto one of the tables holding very large mugs of ale in their hands and began to sing and dance.

_"Oh, you can search - up and down_

_ As many lands as can be found_

_ But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_ As the one we drink in our home town_

_ You can keep your fancy ales_

_ You can drink them by the flagon_

_ But the only brew, for the brave and true,_

_ Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

We all laughed and cheered. Then Pippin turned to Elizabeth and I, "You two are next." They said.

"Umm…." Lizzie began.

I gave her a little shove, "Go on." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ach, fine." She climbed up on the table. I put on my android and played "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna. She began to sing and dnace on top of the table;

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's gettin' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do_

_You're making stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting close?_

_Don't you feel the passion, ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us, no one has to know_

_This is a private show, oh_

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music_

_DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

Everyone began to clap and dance while she sang and when she finished, everyone cheered. She stepped down from the table and gave me a high-five. "Nice lizzie, you really rocked up there." I said.

"Thanks." I went over to my android and shuffled a playlist, it was dancing time. Boromir and Elizabeth linked arms and headed to the dance-floor. I felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Gimli, he bashfully asked for a dance and I agreed with a smile and a chuckle, "Of course Gimli." I answered.

**Millie's POV **

I was awoken from my sleep by loud voices and yelling. I blinked my eyes open and sat up, peering 'round anxiously. Sam had woken up and smacked Gollum with a pot. "You treacherous little toad!" Sam dropped the pot and tackled Gollum. Gollum's arms and legs flailed.

"No! Not! Help! Master!" at that moment, Frodo got up from my side and staggered toward the feuding guys. "No Sam, leave him alone!" Frodo exclaimed, pulling him off of Gollum. Gollum began to sob.

"I heard it from his own mouth…..he means to murder us!" Sam fumed.

"Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly! He's a horrid, fat Hobbit who hates Smeagol and who makes up nasty lies!" Gollum said to Frodo.

_You lie!_ I thought, _Sam would never do such a thing!_

Sam made to attack Gollum again in a rage, "You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!" Frodo grabbed his arm again.

"Sam…"

"Call me a liar…..you're a liar!" he snapped at Gollum.

"Sam! If you scare him off, we're lost!" exclaimed Frodo.

Sam pulled away from Frodo, "I don't care! I can't do it, Mr. Frodo. I won' t wait around for him to kill us !"

"I'm not sending him away!" Frodo replied.

"You don't see it, do you?" Sam retorted, "He's a villain!"

Frodo was about to retort again. I stood up, dropping Sharky and stormed over to them, "Stop it!" I yelled, both hobbits turned and looked at me with wide eyes and my voice got slightly softer, "What is up with you two? I don't understand…." I broke off and let out a deep sigh. I walked back over to my sleeping place and plopped back down, hugging my shark, burying my face into his plush-fur. I ignored the rest of Sam and Frodo's discussion and said something I never ever thought I would say, "I wanna go home."

**Samantha's POV**

"Help! Someone help him!" Merry's voice was full of fear, at once everyone woke with a start. Pippin had the Palantir and it was hurting him! Aragorn came in at once and wrenched the Palantir from Pippin's hands, Pippin fell to the floor, Aragorn reeled backwards and the Palantir fell and rolled across the floor. Everyone veered out of the way and Gandalf swiftly covered it with a blanket, anger and disbelief on his face, he rounded on the little hobbit "Fool of a Took!" he raged. He cradled Pippin's head, who trembled, and calmed him.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed.

"Gandalf….." Pippin began, "Forgive me."

"Look at me…..what did you see?"

"A tree ... There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . It was dead!" Pippin said, disjointed, "The city was burning ..."

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?"

"Minas Tirith?" exclaimed Boromir.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"I saw . . . I saw him . . . I could hear his voice in my head." Pippin said, terrified.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer . . . he hurt me . . . "

WHAAAAAT!I was outraged, how dare he! Nobody hurts my friends on my watch! Stupid Sauron!

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Gondor-Bound

CHAPTER 3

GONDOR-BOUND

**Elizabeth's POV **

It was morning, Leoglas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Théoden, Sam, and I waited anxiously for Gandalf to come in to tell us the news. Sam was pacing and Boromir's face was serious, slightly pale, and nervous-looking. Then Gandalf came inside, we all listened intently as he spoke.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Sam and I sighed deeply, relieved.

"We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf said, turning to Théoden, "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing;" he truend to Aragorn, "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him." Color returned to Boromir's face and he seemed to relax a little. "Sauron fears this, he will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Gandalf explained. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

"Tell me," King Théoden began quietly, "Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Boromir's eye's narrowed, but he bit back a retort when I lightly set my hand on his shoulder. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No," Gandalf replied quickly.

"They must be warned." Was Aragorn's retort.

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another rode. Follow the river, look to the black ships." Then he said to us, "Understand this . . . things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, but I won't be going alone, Sam and Pippin will come with me, as well as Boromir. We leave at once. Hurry, meet me at the stables in thirty minutes, do not be late!" He walked briskly out of the hall, Merry and Pippin behind him, Boromir following. However, Sam stood for a moment, looked at me and followed them.

We were inside Samantha's room, and I was helping her pack her things quickly. "I can't believe you're really going." I said.

"I can't believe it either," she admitted, "I had no intentions of going, I don't know why Gandalf signed me up for it, but, hey, what can I do?" She was finishing the last of her packing when she handed me her Android, "Here, hold onto this, I know how much you love to sing." She slipped it in my hand.

"Thanks. Take this." I took my dagger from my belt, "Think of me when you have this."

"But, it's yours,"

"It's yours now," I answered. She took it slowly and put it in her belt. "Thanks."

"Good luck." I said. We hugged each other.

"You too." She slung the knapsack over a shoulder, waved at me, and headed out the door. I took a long look out the door before exciting the room into Boromir's. He was still there, finishing up his packing. He turned and shot me a weak smile before standing up.

"I don't suppose you'll ever return to Edoras." I said sadly, "I'm not really sure I'll ever see you again either."

"Of course you will, Théoden's setting off soon, I assume you'll be riding too." He replied, "In fact, I know you will."

I managed a weak smile and sat on the now-made bed, looking down at the ground, a small tear sliding down my cheek. I heard feet walking towards me and I felt a gentle hand on top of mine and Boromir lifted my chin. I looked up at him through my teary blue eyes. He wiped the tears from my face and smiled, "Don't cry." He said, "We'll meet again, don't worry." I took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right."

He smiled again, helped me of the bed and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against his chest and sniffled a little. He kissed the top of my head. "You'll be OK, I promise." He said, we stopped hugging and our gazes locked for a moment before he turned, grabbed his knapsack and weapons and headed out the door. I walked over to the window and looked out it, putting on Sam's android onto the windowsill and putting a song on from my iPod.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_Oh the reason I hold on_

_Oh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh._

I put my head in my arms on the windowsill and began to cry.

"Elizabeth, there you are." I looked up to see Aragorn standing about a foot behind me, "I've been looking for you." Silence. "Well don't you want to see off your friend?"

I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and ran out of the room.

"Elizabeth!" Aragorn exclaimed, following me. I ran through the streets towards the stables. I went inside toward Rayma's stall and opened the stable door, ready to mount but someone caught my arm. It was Aragorn. "You cannot follow them." I turned on him and all at once, emotions exploded from me.

"Do you know what it feels like!?" I exclaimed, "To lose someone that's close to you!? Someone you love!?"

"Elizabeth!" Aragorn exclaimed, taken aback. I ignored him and mounted Rayma. I dug my feet in her sides and she took off through the streets. We ran very fast and tears streamed down my face, blinding my eyes, I cried into her neck. I don't know how long we rode but soon, the sky darkened and it began to rain, turning the Rohan plains muddy and slightly slippery. Rayma lost her footing for a moment, and I was thrown off into the mud. My dress was torn and muddy, my hair tangled, "Rayma!" I exclaimed. She looked down at me with her chocolate brown eyes and nuzzled my face to show that she was sorry. I stroked her nose, "I know Rayma," I sniffed, "I'm sorry too." I stood up and buried my face in her nose. One side of my body was sore from my fall and I was dirty and tattered. I looked around me, I had ridden a good way into Fangorn Forest and the tall trees loomed all around me and it was dark. I didn't know where to go now, so I just sat on a rock and waited. Rayma lay with her legs neatly folded under her at my feet and I stroked her head. "I'm glad I have a horse like you." It was a couple hours later when I heard someone calling my name, "Elizabeth!" the voice called. I stood up and looked around, "I'm here!" I called back. Rayma stood up, me next to her and there appeared Aragorn riding Brego. He dismounted and started towards me. I ran toward him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's OK, you didn't mean it." He answered. "Now c'mon, I've been looking for you all day, and now that i've found you, let's head back." We mounted again and headed off to Edoras.


	4. Chapter 4: Minas Tirith

CHAPTER 4

MINAS TIRITH

**Samantha's POV **

We rode well into the night. The air was chilly and Hasufel and Mikayla were beginning to have trouble keeping up with a seemingly tireless Shadowfax. Pippin was asleep, Gandalf's arm wrapped protectively around him. Boromir was drowsy and I could barely keep my eyes open. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't, not on the back of a horse.

"Gandalf," I yawned, "Can we please settle down for the night?"

"No," he replied, "We mustn't linger, there are important things that need to be done."

I groaned, the second day was coming to an end and we had not had any rest. I needed sleep…and when I don't get sleep, I become very easily annoyed. Eventually, it got to the point where I could no longer keep my eyes open. I slowly nodded off and went to sleep. When I awoke the next morning, I was surprised to find myself still on Hasufel's back.

"We've just passed into the Realm of Gondor." Gandalf reported.

"Good." I said. We rode on until just passed midday when a beautiful white city grew closer ahead of us.

"Minas Tirith, my home, the City of Kings." Boromir said, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"It's beautiful." I said.

He chuckled, "You've not even seen anything yet." We headed through the streets; surprising people and making them jump aside as our horse went through.

"Boromir." Came murmurs form the crowd, "It's Boromir, he has returned!"

Soon, we arrived in what appeared to be a courtyard of some sort, dismounted, leaving the guards to tend to the horses. A white tree stood alone in the courtyard.

"The White Tree," Pippin exclaimed, "Gandalf, Gandalf!"

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor; the tree of the king." Gandalf replied. We began to walk toward the entrance of a hall. "Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne." He then turned back to Pippin and I and said softly, "Be careful what you say…..hold your tongue….and do not mention Frodo . . . Or the Ring . . . And say nothing of Aragorn either. Finally, don't say anything that might offend him….in fact it might just be better if you say nothing at all." We nodded and headed inside- Gandalf, Pippin, me, and then Boromir. Before us was a long solemn hall with rows of black pillars made of marble, between them, were great kings carved in stone. At the very end, on top of a series of large steps stood an empty throne, below it, in a stone chair, sat and old man gazing at something in his lap. I squinted and recognized it, Boromir's war horn. He did not look up as we approached.

"Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor….I come with tidings in this dark hour-and with council." Gandalf said.

Denethor slowly drew up his head, revealing cold grey eyes, so much like Boromir's, but full of nothing but cold darkness. Boromir's eyes were bright, but his were dull.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this," Denethor held up Boromir's broken horn. "perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead?"

I looked at Boromir, he said nothing nor did he move. "Boromir." I whispered. He was staring out into space. I nudged him, "Boromir!" I said. He looked at me.

"What? Oh…" He stepped forward. "Father, it's me, it's Boromir, your son." Denethor looked at him intently, and gave him a look-over. "I am seeing things," he said, "You are dead, what I see before me is just a figment of my imagination, a hallucination, nothing." Boromir looked at him, hurt in his eyes. How could a father say such a thing!

"It's not you…because I specifically told you not to come back until you were in possession of that Ring. I do not want you here. Go. Leave now. I do not want to deal with this illusion anymore." My mouth gaped open and a narrowed my eyes. I stormed forward.

"Sam!" Gandalf whispered, bidding me to stay back. I ignored him; I was too fuming now to even care. Denethor pissed me off! I crossed my arms and glared at him, "With all due respect, _steward_ Boromir is not an illusion, he is real, and standing here, right next to me. Look," I slugged Boromir hard in his arm.

"Ow." He said quietly, clutching it.

"If he were a _figment,_ like you say, he would not have been able to feel that, heck, I would not have been able to do that unless I actually see him. He is alive and it is wrong of you to say those kind of things," my voice had risen and was getting louder, "I was there. I saved him. I fought and army of orcs by myself so he wouldn't have to die! I almost died myself! But who cares about me, look at him!" I indicated Boromir, by now, screaming, "And Faramir…..all they try to do is be the best men they can be and you turn around, and treat them like this! And for you to say ""It's not you…because I specifically told you not to come back until you were in possession of that Ring. I do not want you here. Go. Leave now." I mimicked, "Is horribly wrong and terrible! If my mom ever said such a thing to me….I would run away and never come back! No wonder why they left, no wonder why….." I trailed off, I was too red-hot and fuming to say anything more, "GOD DANG IT!" I screamed. I stomped my foot hard onto the floor and it echoed throughout the hall, "GOD DANG IT!"

"SAMANTHA!" Gandalf exclaimed. I froze and fell silent, realizing all that I had just said. I looked at Gandalf and Boromir, who stood in awe and shock, and to Pippin, who was hiding, trembling, behind the shelter of Gandalf's robes. I backed up, still fuming, but biting my tongue. There was a long uncomfortable silence. I just screamed at the Steward of Gondor, Boromir and Faramir's father, what have I done! I was in trouble now.

Denethor did not yell, instead, he kept his voice low and menacing. "Leave. Now. Do not return until she apologizes for the way she treated me." Gandalf nodded and dipped his head, "Very well. I take my leave." He turned and headed out of the hall followed by the three of us. We were escorted by the guards to our room. At once, I ran in through the door and face-planted onto the bed and began to bawl. That's really saying something, because I never cry in front of anyone. Millie had seen me cry once, but that was in eighth grade. The others followed.

"What did you think you were…"Gandalf started to yell but he trailed off when he heard me crying. I cried for a full two minutes, but when I had myself somewhat pulled together, I sniffed, sat up on the bed and looked at them with puffy red eyes. I made eye contact with Boromir first, "I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have done that…I just got so mad I…." I began to cry again.

"It's OK," he said calmly, and then chuckled, "I really don't care; he needs someone to set him straight." I managed a small smile and turned to Gandalf.

"I embarrassed you Gandalf, you brought me here to help you, not make things worse….you didn't even get to finish speaking…..I'm really sorry."

"You should be." He replied briskly. I looked at him and cocked my head and raised an eyebrow, not expecting that reaction. Then he smiled and began to laugh, a sound that was music to my ears…he hadn't laughed in such a long time. He was really laughing, like rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm sorry," laugh, laugh, laugh, "You're so small and I didn't expect…." Laugh, laugh, laugh, "Such a loud and boisterous reaction, it's quite alright." I grinned and then looked at Pippin, "I'm really, really sorry Pip, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright." He replied. I shot him a reassuring smile and he managed a small one back. I walked over and gave him a hug, really trying to make the apology sincere.

"So...you're not mad?" I asked them.

They shook their heads, "No," Gandalf answered, "But you do know you're going to have to apologize to Lord Denethor."

"Yes, I know." I answered.

"And you will go alone."

I looked up at him with surprise. "Yes." He said. I sighed.

"Well OK." I replied.

It was the middle of the night. I lay under the bedcovers with my hands clasped behind my head, looking up at the blank ceiling with wide-open eyes and unable to sleep. My companions were all asleep. Boromir was asleep on the floor next to the bed on one side, and Gandalf and Pippin on the other side. I tossed and turned until I finally got up and went to the balcony. I folded my arms on top of the railing and looked out across the land. Pellanor Fields below us. I thought I could see, far out in the distance, Edoras and then, directly in front of me, far, far out, stood the towering summit of Mount Doom and Mordor. _That's where Millie's going._ I thought sadly. _I she's OK. I hope nothing bad has happened. _I shuddered and pushed that thought I away. She was OK, I knew, because I could feel it in my heart. She had to be OK. "I miss you Mill." I whispered, "And you too Lizzie."

I sighed and began to hum…and then to sing.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best girl or friend for you_

_But your love it makes true and I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all and then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, I'm going home_

I sighed deeply and left the balcony. I suddenly felt very tired, so I departed to our room and settled down. Tomorrow was the first day without Lizzie, the day in which I would have to apologize to the Lord Denethor, the first day in Minas Tirith. I closed my eyes and remembered no more of the day, plunging into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: In Dreams

CHAPTER 5

IN DREAMS

**Millie's POV **

It was night and our quartet was clambering over rocks and stones trying to get into the shelter of a gully. I almost slipped as Frodo, Sam, and I eased ourselves up to it. Gollum peered over the lip, "The dead city, very nasty place, full of….enemies." he said, "Quick, hurry."

We quickly scampered from our hiding place, in the shadows, towards Minas Morgul. It was a massive dead city, set upon a rocky knee at the edge of Morgul Valley. It was loathsome and dark, glowering in and eerie glow. I stared at it with wide eyes. I jumped when Sam tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hurry, hurry!" Gollum was saying, "Quick, quick, or they will see us! Come away come away, look, we have found it!" Sam and I followed Gollum. Frodo, Sam, and I looked, astounded; a long, dark, steep stairway was carved into the rock face. "The way into Mordor, the secret stairs, climb!" Suddenly, Frodo staggered across the road, as if some mysterious force was working, drawing him toward the bridge.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Frodo!" Sam added.

"Not that way!" Gollum exclaimed, desperately.

Without thinking, I ran out, closely followed by Sam, after Frodo, I caught him as he stumbled. Sam and I dragged him from the bridge.

"They're calling me." Frodo said, disoriented. He fell to the ground. At that moment, the ground trembled, and a great rumbling noise rose across it and echoed in the mountains. The cold, dull valley was suddenly fierce as an uprising flame sprung up from Mount Doom. A flare of lightning, a blue flame, sprung from the tower. At that moment, Sam and I led Frodo and we all headed towards the stairs. "Hide! Hide!" Gollum exclaimed. A bloodcurdling shriek pierced the air and I slammed my hands against my ears, wincing. The long shriek ended, to silence. We slowly raised our head to see the lord of the Nazgul rise up to the battlements of Minas Morgul and looked around as him sensing the Ring. Frodo broke out into cold sweat, clutching his shirt. "I can feel his blade!" he gasped.

I looked ahead, eyes wide in terror, pressed against the rocks, watching as the gate of Minas Morgul opened and a huge army of seventy-five thousand orcs marched out in ragged columns. The Nazgul soon swooped down to join his army and vanished into the gloom. Gollum peered out form his hiding place, "Come, must climb." We began to slowly climb the stairs.

**Elizabeth's POV **

The night Samantha left, I went to bed earlier than usual. After I had gotten back with Aragorn, I had bathed and changed my clothes into a white silken nightgown. I ate nothing but a piece of bread, a slice of cheese and some water before I settled down. I fell asleep quickly.

_I was walking alone in a beautiful garden, looking up at a beautiful white city. I was wearing a white silken dress with sleeves that came to the crook of my arm and opened up. My feet were bare. I walked along the path looking up to the sky, thinking, daydreaming. This was my last morning I would spend in Middle Earth and I wasn't ready to go home yet. Tears began to fall again. _

"Elizabeth?" came a soft voice behind me. I turned, Boromir stood before me. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with the White Tree symbol on it. Underneath the tunic was a lighter green long-sleeved shirt and he wore black pants and black boots. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

Boromir walked over to me and lifted my chin up, "Why do you always cry?" he asked gently.

I sniffed and wiped my tears, "I'm not ready to leave yet. I wish I could stay here forever."

"I wish that to, but you belong with your family and friends in your world." He replied. "But do not be sad about it. If you ever decide that you want to come back, I'll be here, waiting for you. I promise. I love you." I didn't say anything; I just stood there and looked up at him. He gently took my hands and pulled me closer to him. He then spun me around and his lips touched mine. I put my hands around his back and neck, and kissed him back. He stopped kissing me and at once the setting began to fade away, as well as us.

I jerked off my pillow, "I love Boromir!" I exclaimed. I thought of him, in Minas Tirith and of Samantha before lying back down and falling asleep, dreaming no more.

**Samantha's POV **

I awoke early the next morning to a bright sky. I looked at the makeshift beds on the floor, all empty, that is, except Boromir's, he was still asleep, turned on his side, breathing softly. Should I wake him? No. I'd let him sleep. I opened the curtains. I rummaged through my pack until I found my dress. I made a face as I put it on, I hated dresses, but I was going before the Steward to "Apologize for my rude behavior." I mimicked Gandalf. (Dang!) I put on my boots that I had arrived in and headed out the door. I ran into Gandalf. "Oh, hi." I said.

"Going to apologize to Lord Denethor are you?"

"Yep." I answered.

He smirked and his eyes twinkled mysteriously, "You're going the wrong way."

I looked at him, puzzled. "The Hall is that way." He pointed straight ahead. "Here, let me take you there." He led me up to the hall, he peered in, "Go right ahead, no one is in there but him." He gave me a slight shove and I headed in. I turned back to him, "Wish me luck." I mouthed. He nodded.

"Consider it done." He answered and winked at me. I headed in, I looked back before entering the throne-room, but he was gone. I sighed deeply again.

Denethor was sitting in his chair, like yesterday; his gaze seemed to harden as I approached. "Lord Denethor, uhh, I just came to…..apologize for my…rude behavior yesterday." He did not reply, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, I have been needing a new servant." He gave a jeering smirk.

"Oh no…."

He sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other and put his folded hands on his knee, "Someone to keep me company in this lonely hall."

"Umm, well, if that's all….."

I ran into my room carrying a uniform of the Royal Guard in my arms and slammed it down on the dresser. "Boromir!" I threw a pillow at him and he jerked out of bed, "Whoa, whoa! Sam, Calm down!"

"I can't, I just got sworn in service of your father as a punishment for my behavior!"

Boromir face-palmed and sighed, "Well, what can I say?" he stood up and ruffled my hair, "Good luck, and I mean it." He took off his nightshirt and put back on his normal clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He looked back, "I'm taking Mikayla for a ride, and hopefully going to find out what has become of my little brother, as a start, good luck to you, and see you soon." He left the room.

I eyed my new garments before I put them on. I sat on the bed, thinking about what to do next. I took my book out of the knapsack, started to read it but threw it down. "Been there, done that." I said, as the book was the Fellowship of the Ring. I had been rereading the series, but it seemed pointless to me, since I was part of it now. I took Lizzie's dagger from the dresser and studied it closely. I lay back down on the now-made bed and closed my eyes, laying the sheathed dagger on my chest and gripping the handle. I held it close, I loved this thing, and it was all I had of Elizabeth. I sighed and began to sing.

_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord_

_David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya ?_

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh baby I have been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do you_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there is a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I drifted off.

I was laying on a feather-bed, I had woken up to a bright sunlight and I sat up and yawned.

"Awake at last." Samwise was standing in the doorway, wiping his hands with a dishtowel. I smiled at him. "I made us breakfast."

"Aww, you're so sweet." My smile widened as he took my hand and helped me out of bed.

"That's the proper thing for a new husband to do for his beautiful wife, ain't it?" he asked with a warm smile. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was considerably older, twenty-two by the looks of it.

"You're ridiculous." I smiled, meaning that in a good way.

"I know." We gave each other a quick kiss before heading out into the dining room.

A voice cut into my dream, "Samantha."

My eyes shot open and I sat up swiftly, the dagger flying off and hitting the wall, falling to the dresser, "Aww, really!" I exclaimed. Boromir was standing at my bedside giving me a "WTF" look. "Oh, hi Boromir."

"Umm, I don't know what that was, but my father calls for you."

I sighed deeply and got out of bed. I put on my boots and headed to the Denethor's hall, but before I arrived I heard a soldier call, "The beacon! The beacon at Amon Din is lit!"


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

CHAPTER 6

CHOICES

**Elizabeth's POV **

I was up on the balcony talking to Aragorn when I caught sight of a flame glimmering in the distance on a peak, high above Edoras. I narrowed my eyes and looked at it intently.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked Aragorn, who was staring intently across the mountains.

"Yes." He ran toward the Golden Hall, me sprinting behind. He burst in through the door. "The beacons of Minas Tirith, the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Theoden looked up startled. I looked at Theoden as did is niece and nephew, Eowyn and Eomer. There was an awkward silence. Theoden slowly raised his head and looked at Aragorn.

"Then Rohan will answer, muster the Rohirrim!" I smiled. It was all I could do to not burst with excitement and run up and hug him. I was gonna see Sam and Boromir! I left the hall and reported to my room, ready to pack my stuff. I jammed provisions and some of my things into the saddle-bag and then went to the drawer I kept my armor in. I took off my dress and put on my chain mail shirt and black leather tunic. I put on my black riding pants as well, and pulled on my stockings and then my riding boots. After, I put on my black leather gloves and then my vambraces. I strapped my bow and quiver on my back, and put my sword in its sash at my side. In the other saddlebag I put the rest of my armor (helmet, breastplate, shoulder guards) and my throwing knives, as well as some extra arrows and another sword. I opened my door, picked up the saddlebags and headed to the stables. I was very tired by the time I got to the bottom of the stairs, "Man, when are they gonna invent elevators?" I said to myself. I walked to the stables, set down the saddlebags by Rayma's gate and opened the door to her stall. I stroked her on the nose. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" she neighed and tossed her head. I smiled. "I'm happy to see you too." I went to the tack room and began to put on her things; her nose-piece and saddle. I reached down to grab the first bag and was surprised to find a hand land on top of mine. I looked up; Legolas's face was above me, smiling slightly. "I figured you could use a hand."

"Oh, uhh, sure, of course." I smiled back at him. We picked up the first saddle bag and put it in the straps on one side of the horse. We secure it and did the next one. I finished tightening the straps and turned to see if Legolas had finished but I was surprised to find us face to face, just inches from each other's faces. "Oh, uhh…" My voice was caught off as Legolas put his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. He kissed me for long time and then drew away. I opened my eyes startled; at once I started to mount Rayma. "Umm, I'm gonna go find Merry, see if he wants to ride with me." I said as I secured myself on top of her, "I'll, uhh, see you around." I patted Rayma's neck and clicked my tongue, and rode out of the stables. Legolas barely had time to release his grip on the strap before Rayma took off.

_What just happened? _I thought, _why did I feel guilty after I kissed Legolas? Did that mean….yes…I've fallen for Boromir, that's why I feel guilty. But did I have to make it known like that? _"You really screwed up this time Lizzie."I muttered.

A voice cut into my thoughts, "There you are Elizabeth." I stopped Rayma and looked down at my side, Merry was standing there.

"I was wondering where you were." He said.

"I was looking for you." I answered. I got down from Rayma and lifted Merry onto her back. I got back on, and with Merry's arms tight around my waist, I joined the assembled Rohirrim next to Aragorn. Eomer barked orders and before I knew it, we were off.

**Samantha's POV**

I ran out of Denethor's hall and sighed deeply, boy was I glad to get out of there. I hadn't even taken my oath yet and the steward was already working my butt off. "I need to go for a ride." I headed off toward the stables and ran into Boromir.

"My father working you hard is he?"

"No duh." I replied, "You wanna go riding?"

"I suppose." He answered, "Bu we should get a weapon or two first."

I nodded and we headed to our room. Mordor was two dangerous now to go anywhere outside the Minas Tirith gates unarmed. I got my axe from under my bed and put it in my belt. Boromir grabbed his sword. We headed to the stables and mounted the steeds. We rode through the streets heading out of the city to Pelennor Fields. A group of riders were riding toward the gate, being assaulted upon by the Nazgul!

"This looks like fun." I said. But before we could get down to the riders, Gandalf appeared on Shadowfax.

"The White Rider!" someone called. We followed him. Gandalf raised his staff to the sky and a shaft of bright white light tore a hole in the dark cloud above. The light streamed onto the fields and the Nazgul flew off.

"Open the gates!" said someone, "Pull!" The huge gates opened allowing us all to pass through.

"Boromir!" came a voice from behind. Boromir, Gandalf, and I turned our horses to face a dashing young man. Faramir! "Boromir!" Faramir exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe it.

"My little brother." Said Boromir, smiling. The brothers pulled each other in a long hug. Faramir sighed, "Millie was right."

"They broke through our defences. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Ores are crossing the River." He said to Gandalf and Boromir.

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted – long has he foreseen this doom! "said the guard who had ordered the gate to open.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf said sourly.

"Wait-wait wait a minute, did you say Millie?" I asked Faramir, almost exploding with joy.

Faramir looked at me, "Yes, you know her?"

"She's my best friend." I said, lowering my voice, "She left our group, the fellowship of twelve, and I haven't seen her since."

"She mentioned you." He said, "Samantha is it?"

"Yes." I answered, "That's me."

"I saw her, I spoke to her. She's the one that reassured me that Boromir wasn't dead. She was right. She was with two Halflings."

"Frodo and Sam!" Pippin exclaimed.

"When did you see them?"

"In Ithilien, not two days ago, Gandalf - they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

". . . And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol." Gandalf said with realization.

_Shelob…. _I thought, _Oh no. _"Millie!" I exclaimed. I fell sideways off my horse and fainted.

Boromir caught Samantha, "Faramir, tell us everything." He said.


	7. Chapter 7: Cirith Ungol

CHAPTER 7

CIRITH UNGOL

**Millie's POV**

We followed Gollum up the steep stairway, carved into the cliff. The steps were narrow, unevenly spaced and so steep that I found myself on my hands and knees, desperately clinging to the steps above me, trying not to fall.

Suddenly, my foot slipped, "Whoa!" I hung there for a minute before I regained my balance.

"Careful Pretty Girl, careful! Very far to fall. Very dangerous on the stairs." I glanced up at him before I continued to climb. _I swear, he calls me that one more time…_

"Come Master." Gollum had reached a small ledge. I stood next to Sam and looked up, waiting, watching as Frodo clambered up the ledge. Suddenly, Gollum's eyes widened, he reared back and tensed.

"Come to Smeagol." He outstretched his hand; he was reaching for the Ring! Suddenly, Sam drew his sword and I grasped the handle of mine.

I said inaudible through clenched teeth, "Don't you dare."

"Mr. Frodo!" Frodo looked down at him, losing his footing.

"Get back, don't you touch him!" Both of our faces were terrified as Gollum reached down and grasped Frodo's arm, pulling him safely to the ledge. Gollum glared down at Sam.

"Why does he hates poor Smeagol? What has Smeagol ever done to him? Master?" I narrowed my eyes, biting my tongue hard, drawing a small trickle of blood. I grimaced at the foul taste.

"Mater carries heavy burden…Smeagol knows…Heavy, heavy burden….Fat One cannot know, Smeagol look after master." I narrowed my eyes even more, clenching my fists, digging my nails into my skin.

Then Gollum leaned closer to Frodo and said something in his ear, I caught the words, "The Fat One will take it from you."

_Liar!_

**Samantha's POV**

I was kneeling before Denethor, after being out for a whole three minutes from my faint. Boromir had woken me up with the lovely message that I had to report to Denethor's hall. God dang it! I had no intentions of signing up for this! I had done a huffy breath and headed toward the hall, after Gandlaf told me to "Try not to storm into the hall."

"I'll try." I had said.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me." I said.

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given….." he held out his hand and I reluctantly kissed the top of his ring, but I did not make my reluctance seen.

"...Featly with love, and with honor," He got up and sat down at a table and attendants begin serving him a meal. Then Faramir came into the room and spoke to his father.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences; defences that your brother long held intact." said the steward.

"What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the River and Pelennor unfought - Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir retorted.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?"

"If it is Boromir you speak of, he is here, now." Faramir said.

"No Boromir is dead." answered Denethor.

"We've been through this already!" I muttered under my breath.

Faramir did not argue with his father even though he knew Boromir was actually alive, "Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." Faramir bowed low, then turned to leave, but turned back.

"If I should return, think better of me…..Father."

"That will depend on the matter of your return." He answered grimly. Faramir left.

There was a brief silence as I looked on as Denethor ate. Then his cold eyes met mine.

"Can you sing, Miss Samantha?"

"Well yes...but where I come from…we have no songs for great halls and evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Go on, sing me something."

I thought a moment, and then I cleared my voice and began to sing:

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_At skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_[x2:]_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

_Ooooooooooooh!_

When I finished, I looked up at Denethor, who continued eating as if he had not sent his son to his death. My face etched with sorrow and a tear slid down my cheek.

**Millie's POV**

I felt someone prodding my shoulder, I slowly blinked open my eyes, looking into the face of Sam, "Sorry to wake you Miss Millie, but we have to get moving." Sam went to his knapsack and began rummaging through it, Frodo and I sat up slowly.

"It's dark still." Frodo said.

"It's always dark here." Sam said, suddenly, he stopped rummaging and a look of shock appeared on his face, "It's gone…..the Elven bread!"

"What, that's all we have left!" Frodo exclaimed.

Sam turned to Gollum, "He took it, he must have!"

"Smeagol? No, no, not poor Smeagol, Smeagol hates nasty elf bread!" Gollum replied.

"You lying wretch, what did you do with it?" Sam snapped.

"He doesn't eat it, he can't have taken it." Frodo said. Then Gollum slapped his hand against Sam's jacket, sending Lembas crumbs raining down.

"What's this? Crumbs on his jacketses! He took it! He took it! I seen him, he's always stuffing himself when Master's not looking!" Gollum said.

"That's a lie." I said under my breath.

"That's a filthy lie!" Sam exclaimed. He threw himself onto Gollum in an outrage. "You stinking two-faced sneak, call me a thief….."

"Sam, stop it!" Frodo yelped. Frodo pulled Sam off of Gollum.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him!" Sam yelled.

"No Sam!" Frodo collapsed on the ground.

"No, no, you're not alright! You're exhausted! It's that Gollum; it's this place; it's that thing around your neck. I could help a bit . . . I could carry it for a while - share the load."

A terrible light came into Frodo eyes, "Get away!" Frodo pushed Sam away and clutched the Ring under his shirt.

"I don't want to keep it . . . I just want to help!"

"See! See! He wants it for himself!" Gollum said.

I glared at Gollum, "Shut up, go away….get out of here!" I snapped.

"No, Sam, it's you." Frodo said, "I'm sorry Sam…"

"But . . . he's a liar . . . he's poisoned you against me."

"You can't help me anymore."

"You don't mean that….."

"Go home." Frodo said. Tears welled in Sam's eyes and Frodo turned away.

"Come Smeagol, come Millie." Gollum began to follow but I stood my ground.

"No." I said quietly.

"What?"

"No," I said, "I'm not going with you…." My voice began to rise, "How could you say such a thing!" my voice had risen to a yell, "All he's been trying to do is help," tears were welling in my eyes, "and you turn around, and you treat him like this! I would never treat my Samantha like that! –Or any of my friends….you've changed so much….you're not you….you're not the hobbit I fell in love with."

Frodo was silent and stared at me in disbelief, then shook his head, "No Millie….it's you…I thought I knew you….but I guess not…" he turned, and he and Gollum left. I stared after him then sat down and hid my face in my hands, tears spilling down, sobbing softly.


	8. Chapter 8: Dunharrow

CHAPTER 8

DUNHARROW

**Samantha's POV **

I ran out of Denethor's hall, tears spilling down my face, and found Boromir outside, "Your father's gone mad! He's sent Faramir back to Osgiliath….to his death!"

Boromir looked at me is disbelief. "What!" he yelped, "No! I will not stand for this, I'm following him." He began to fast-walk off. I followed him into the armory where he put on his armor hastily then headed toward the stables. I arrived just as he mounted Mikayla, "Boromir, you can't go, you'll die!"

He looked down at me, "Better me than my brother." He flicked the reins, "Hurry Mikayla!" He rode off, leaving me in the dust, "Boromir, no, Boromir!" I called desperately as he disappeared out through the large gates.

**Elizabeth's POV**

We galloped into a large camp beneath a cover of trees, which was inhabited by men, horse and tents. King Théoden acknowledged a Marshall of Rohan.

"Grimbold, how many?"

"I bring five-hundred men from the Westfold, my lord."

Then another Marshall said, "We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden, king." The king smiled half-heartedly and we rode on toward the camp.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne, Gamling?"

Gamling shook his head and said grimly, "None have come, my lord."

We joined Théoden looking over the bluff; below us were thousands of men and horses. Many small campfires covered the valley in a twilight glow.

"Six-thousand spears….less than half of what I have hoped for….."

"Six-thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn said.

"More will come," I said, "I'm sure."

I looked up at Théoden who slightly smiled. I smiled back.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride." Aragorn said.

Théoden nodded. The horses whinnied loudly in the distance and I looked behind me at the looming mountain before we headed down to the camp. It was evening and Legolas, Gimli, and I moved through the camp. The horses reared in terror as the Rohan soldiers tried to quiet them. We then turned our gaze to a group of Rohan soldiers; they sat hunched, no one speaking. We then turned to Eomer who was unsaddling his horse, "The horses are restless…..and the men are quiet?" Legolas said.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain…." Eomer said.

My eyes traveled to look at a group of ancient standing stones that marked the entrance of a road leading away from the encampment and into the mountain.

"Where does that road lead?" I asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Eomer explained, "None who venture there ever return…that mountain is evil."

I looked up at Aragorn who stared at the road, appearing to be in some kind of trance.

"Aragorn!" Gimli began; the man snapped out of his trance and peered down at the dwarf.

"Let's find some food." Gimli said. I smiled, and then realized how hungry I was. I ate a quick meal and hung out with Legolas and Gimli outside their tent. I sat on a rock and slumped my cheek in my enclosed fist and sighed deeply. I stared straight ahead of me and began to zone out and daydream, about a certain strawberry blonde who I adored so much. Suddenly, the empty scape ahead of me turned into a vision, I saw Boromir standing there, then, a vision of me in a white dress and bare feet, my fiery red hair flying behind me. I ran up and jumped into Boromir's arms; he spun me around and kissed me. I smiled. Then the vision faded and I felt sorrow, my smile turned into a frown and I sighed.

"Let's have a song." Gimli said.

I snapped out of my trance, "What?...Oh, OK." I clipped my iPod onto Sam's android that I always kept at my side and put on the song, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance..._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years_

_and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years_

_and wonder where those years have gone.)_

"I like that one." Gimli said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at Legolas, who nodded without much eye-contact, forcing a small smile. Suddenly Gimli got up, Legolas and I followed, and saddled our horses. We found Aragorn with Brego, appearing ready to leave.

"And where do you think you're off too?" Aragorn managed a small grin and beamed down at the little dwarf, grateful for his courage.

"Not this time…this time you must stay, my friend." Aragorn said.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" asked Legolas.

"Or of me?" I added.

"You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie." Gimli said. Aragorn smiled and shook his head. We mounted and headed off towards the pass.

**Samantha's POV **

"Open the gate! Quick!" shouted a guard. I ran and peered over the edge of the wall. A single black horse and her rider appeared, carrying a figure…. "No…." I said. I ran down to the entrance of the gate.

"Boromir!" I exclaimed. His face was covered with dirt and scratches; there were tears in his eyes. The soldier he carried was impaled with orc-arrows….and that soldier was none other than Faramir. Boromir clutched his left shoulder, despite his right arm being wrapped around Faramir's body. His face was pale and he looked as though he was going to pass out at any moment. "I arrived too late." He sobbed, "I've failed…..my brother….." he broke off and buried his face between Mikayla's ears. Some other soldiers arrived and mounted Faramir on a stretcher; I helped Boromir down from the tall horse, as soon as his feet touched the ground, his eyes rolled and he fell unconscious. I caught him in my arms and began to drag him towards the Houses of Healing. I knew where it was because I had gone there on an errand for Denethor. That named was nails on a chalkboard to my ears. I found Ioreth, an elderly woman, one of the most skilled healers.

"Ioreth…." I panted, "It's Boromir….he's hurt…..and unconscious."

"I shall tend to him right away."

"Thank you." Two of the male healers came over and carried Boromir away toward one of the rooms.

"He'll be okay," said Ioreth, "Do not worry." I nodded in understanding and headed off to the Tower Hall. I arrived just as Denethor emerged and looked down at his son lying on the stretcher, "Faramir….say not that he has fallen." The steward said.

"They were outnumbered," said a soldier named Iorlas, "None survived."

"My son is dead. My line has ended." I ran toward Faramir and bent toward him. I ran my hand across his forehead, it was warm and I heard a small muffled groan. "He's alive!" I exclaimed.

"The House of Stewards has failed!" Denethor exclaimed.

"He needs medicine, my lord." I said.

"My line has ended."

"My lord!" I raised my voice. Denethor slowly turned away and peered over the wall, he stared down in terror than struggled to regain his voice, "Rohan has deserted us!" a huge boulder smashed into the wall. "Théoden's betrayed me!" another boulder smashed into a balcony of civilians. "Abandon your posts!" Denethor screamed, "Flee! Flee for your lives!" Suddenly Gandalf appeared and raised his staff, prepared to club Denethor with it.

"Can I do it?" I asked.

He looked at me and handed me the staff, "Be my guest." I smashed the staff in the back of Denethor's head, and then repeated it again, clubbing Denethor to the ground, unconscious.

"He deserves that." I said to myself.

I handed Gandalf his staff and he spun around and addressed the soldiers. "Prepare for battle!" he headed down toward the battlements. I looked down at Denethor, then back to Gandalf, I stood there for a minute before I ran toward my room and got my weapons. I then went to the stables and saddled up Hasufel. I rode through the midst of battle and ran into Gandalf, he turned around to face me, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." I said, "I want to fight."

"You are a servant of the steward, not a soldier." Gandalf said grimly.

"But I….."

Gandalf shook his head, "I'm sorry….but you must go back."

"But I can fight…." Suddenly, a massive orc lunged at me, I was taken by surprise. Gandalf smacked the orc aside with his staff. He turned toward the orc and cut it down with ease. Suddenly, one of the beasts prepared to cut down the wizard. I drew my axe, "Hiya!" I decapitated the orc with the powerful weapon. Gandalf turned to me and I smiled despite myself.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed!-now back up the hill quickly and go find Pippin!" he told me. I nodded, happy to have proven I could fight before putting my axe away and heading back up the steps.


	9. Chapter 9: The Door Under the Mountain

CHAPTER 9

THE DOOR UNDER THE MOUNTAIN

**Millie's POV **

Sam and I were still crying, but beginning to calm down. Sam turned and looked at me, "You know you didn't have to stay behind….you could've gone with them." He sniffed.

"I wasn't about to leave you behind." I said, "I couldn't have. You remind me so much of Samantha and leaving you behind would be like leaving her behind…I would never do that… I don't let my friends stand alone."

"Thank you." He said. I forced a weak smiled. Then, I suddenly thought of Frodo… I jerked up and threw on my knapsack. "We have to leave now…..we have to follow him."

He looked at me and followed my lead, "You're right about Gollum…he's going to try and get Frodo killed….and take the Ring! Frodo's in danger." I explained. We headed off in the direction they had gone without so much as a word.

**Elizabeth's POV **

We made our way through a gloomy canyon, shadowed by black fir trees, the shadowy ridges of the mountain rising before us. It was a creepy place. Rayma was shifting around uneasily. The world was soundless, save for the sound of the horses' hooves thudding along the ground.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed ... Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled ... Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain ... And so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

I listened with wide eyes; I was terrified, though I didn't want to admit it. I looked around anxiously, expecting something to jump out at me at any moment. Suddenly, we approached an eerie-looking door, that led into blackness, symbols and writing were carved above the massive arch. We dismounted. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said.

Legolas looked at the symbols and translated, "_The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut._" A chilly wind seemed to rush from the doorway; Aragorn stared into the endless blackness, the wind blowing his hair. The three horses whinnied and bucked in terror, turned and galloped away.

"Rayma!" I exclaimed as the three horses disappeared. We turned back towards the doorway.

"I do not fear death…" Aragorn said, and walked into the blackness, appearing to be swallowed up. Legolas quickly followed. Gimli and I hesitated with high fear. "Well, this is a thing unheard of ... An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not." He gritted his teeth, "Oh! I 'd never hear the end of it…" He still hesitated.

"Gimme your hand." I said, looking down at him, trying to look courageous. We gave each other's' hands a tight squeeze before following Legolas and Aragorn into the blackness.

The air was ice-cold and for a moment I could see nothing, until Aragorn picked up a torch and began to wave it around, illuminating a dim, eerie light throughout the passage. Aragorn led us on into a large cavern. He shined the torch around it. We stood in silence and with every passing second, I grew more and more terrified. Suddenly, a ghastly crackling sound, like stone being split apart, echoed through the silence and a ghastly figure stepped out from the rock walls. We stared in horror as the terrible creature appeared before us…..sockets with glossed, white eyes, rotten teeth, and an eerie green glow, the King of the Dead! Fog swirled around as the ghost snarled at Aragorn. "Who dares enter my domain?"

Aragorn moved forward, unflinching, "One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." snarled the king.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn replied.

I trembled as the spectral figure let out an eerie laugh that echoed throughout the walls. The fog reeled back and formed a retreating wall of grey vapor as rank upon rank of spectral warriors were revealed, ghoulish faces….rusted weapons….tattered banners. Around us were several thousand Dead. I moved closer to Legolas and hid behind him, peering out as Aragorn faced the King of the Dead.

"The way is shut…." The specter said chillingly, "It was made by those who are dead and the Dead keep it. The way is shut, now you must die. We were surrounded. Legolas raised his bow and fired it at the King of the Dead but it went straight through. Aragorn moved forward, "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" he said desperately.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King of the Dead raised his sword above Aragorn's head. Aragorn drew out his own blade. I screamed as the specter's blade lashed toward Aragorn's head, Aragorn responded by sweeping his sword through the air and clang, it deflected the dead king's blow. The ringing metal echoed throughout the cave. The King of the Dead looked at Aragorn in disbelief, "It cannot be- that line was broken." Aragorn grabbed the shocked ghost by the neck and held the blade against his throat, "It has been remade." Aragorn said. Aragorn released the King of the Dead and addressed the ghost army, "Fight for us and regain your honor!" Aragorn beamed, "What say you? What say you?"

"Aghh! You're wasting your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: The Burning

CHAPTER 10

THE BURNING

**Samantha's POV**

I watched solemnly as servants, led by Denethor carried Faramir's unconscious body on a stretcher. It had the atmosphere of a funeral. _You're so blind!_ I thought, glaring in Denethor's direction, _Your son is alive! Both of them are, but you don't see it, you're so oblivious! I hate you! _I was busy hating Denethor as we made our way to large iron doors. The iron doors creaked open and we entered a wide chamber, around us were tombs, and upon them, a sleeping for, carved as a person with their hands folded over their chest.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir," Denethor said in a hushed voice, "We shall burn - like the heathen kings of old," then he turned to his servants after they put Faramir down on the stone tablet, "Bring wood and oil."

I watched aghast as Faramir was lain down. Denethor kissed his brow, "The house of his spirit crumbles! He is burning…already burning."

I watched with clouded eyes as piles of dry and dead wood were stacked around Faramir's body. I could no longer handle this, I rushed forward and began to pull away the wood, "He's not dead! He's not dead! Neither is Boromir! They're not dead!" Denethor picked me up roughly by the collar, slung me over his shoulder and began to carry me towards the door. I pounded his back in anger and fear and hurt, "No, no, no! He's not dead! No!"

Denethor threw me outside, "Farwell Samantha Carlyle, I release you form my service, go now and die in whatever way seems best for you." He headed back inside and slamming the door. I pounded on the iron doors, "He's not dead," I screamed, "He's not dead!" I stopped and turned around, my back pressed against the door, tears streaming down my face, my face red hot with anger. I ran away from the doors and began to call for Gandalf. I ran into Pippin.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Denethor's burning Faramir alive!" I yelped, "We have to find Gandalf, c'mon!" I ran towards the battlements with him trailing behind. We ran into Boromir who was heading towards the battlements in his suit of armorm mounte don Mikayla.

"Boromir," I exclaimed, "Your father's burning Faramir alive!" Boromir looked at me.

"Hurry!" I yelped, we all ran off. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" I called frantically, "Gandalf!"

Pippin and Boromir joined in.

He was yelling orders at the assemble army and turned to us swiftly. We were all panting.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

"Denethor has lost his mind!" I panted, "He's burning Faramir alive!" He looked at us and pulled Pippin and I onto Shadowfax, "Come! Quickly!" he said.

We ran toward the Tomb of Stewards and burst through the door upon our horses. The servants were waiting with ignited torches ready for their orders.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yelled.

The fearful servants backed away. Denethor snatched a flaming torch and hurled it at the pyre. It engulfed in flame. Gandalf grabbed a spear from one of the soldiers and ran towards the pyre, knocking Denethor from it with the butt of the spear.

"No!" I exclaimed. I jumped off of Shadowfax and crashed into the pyre. Flames, heat and smoke were around me and I coughed as I desperately tried to push Faramir off of it. We tumbled down the bundles of wood and crashed the floor. I doused some flames off of Faramir's clothing.

Denethor lunged at me, attacking me, "No! You will not take my son from me!" he screamed.

"You're taking him from yourself." I said menacingly. Suddenly, Shadowfax reared and knocked Denethor in the head with his powerful front hooves. Denethor fell back on the pyre.

I glared at him as Gandalf pulled me to safety. I went over to Faramir and Boromir. Boromir was kneeled over his brother and wiping the sweat from his forehead. I crouched on Faramir's other side. The young captain groaned and his eyes slowly opened. Boromir and Faramir met eyes with their father, whose sanity returned for a moment. "Boromir….Faramir…." Suddenly, his back engulfed in flames, he let out a yelp and sprang off the pyre, and ran down the hall, a ball of fire. We watched all this in horror.

"And so passes Denethor, Son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said. We were frozen for a minute until Boromir finally calmed down from the horror. We picked up Faramir and flung him over Mikayla's back. I mounted behind Boromir and we rode toward the Houses of Healing. We arrived there quickly and waited anxiously as the healers tended to Faramir. A cold compress was placed over his head and he lay on the bed, uncovered in his dark green pants and a white shirt, sleeping. Boromir sat by his bedside staring down at him with a downcast head. I walked over and placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "He'll be alright," I said, "I promise." Boromir managed a weak smile, "Now, there is a battle that needs to be fought….and I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood to kick some butt."

"Yes," Boromir said, "Let's go skewer some orc." We took one last look at Faramir and left the houses.


	11. Chapter 11: Shelob's Lair

CHAPTER 11

SHELOB'S LAIR

**AN:** Hey my people! So sorry this took sooooo long to post...i've been really busy, well, here it is now...on with the story. :)

**Millie's POV **

We were in a dark cave-like place and a horrible smell filled the air; the smell of rotting corpses and of death. I knew very well where we were and I did not like it. I was terrified and wanted to get out of here, _Frodo, Frodo, Frodo…._my head kept repeating. _Think about Frodo. He's in here, all alone….in danger…..possibly already…._I did not want to even think about that, _You have to help him! He needs you! _

"Are you OK?" I realized that my eyes were closed and I was breathing hard….and silent. Sam was looking at me with concern.

"I- I'm okay." I lied, I didn't want to admit I was scared.

"You-you can go back." Sam said.

I smiled, grateful for his kindness. "I'm alright." I said. _I'm terrified! _

Suddenly the smell grew very strong and rank, so horrid, it burned my eyes and I thought I might hurl. I looked ahead of me; there was Shelob…the most disgusting creature I had ever seen, a humungous spider. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in cobwebs, Frodo! I drew my sword and followed Sam out into the open toward her.

"Let him go you filth!" Sam said. Shelob hissed at us and dropped Frodo.

"You will not touch him again!" Sam boomed.

"Come on and finish it." I said menacingly, trying not to sound scared. We swung our swords and slashed upward. Shelob hissed and lunged, rearing above us, her stinger dribbling with venom. We ran and ducked inside the arch of her legs and stabbed some of her eye clusters. I was sprayed with green ooze and the creature screamed and tried to sting me, I rolled out of the way, but then realized she had Sam cornered. Her mandibles thrashed wildly as she picked up the little hobbit.

"Sam!" Shelob tossed him and he landed heavily, she pounced. I let out a battle cry and leapt onto her back, she thrashed wildly. I wasted no time, I stabbed her in her head and Sam stabbed her soft underbelly. She shrieked and I was thrown off her back. I landed with a thump and my sword fell out of my reach. "Oomph!" Shelob wrenched away from Sam's blade and crawled back to her hole, leaving a trail of yellow-green slime as her bubbling misery faded away. Sam dropped sting and ran to my side. "Are you OK!?" he exclaimed as he helped me up.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt…what about you?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Suddenly, he gasped, "Frodo!" We ran over to the bundle that was Frodo and crouched on either side of him.

Sam ripped the cobwebs away from Frodo's face, which was deathly pale…his eyes closed.

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

"Please….no…." I said softly. I began to shake Frodo wildly, "Wake up Frodo! Wake up!"

"Wake up . . . don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up!" Sam cried, Frodo's head lolled in my arms, and I looked away, I couldn't stand this. "Not asleep…dead." Sam said. Our eyes filled with tears and we buried our faces into his chest and began to cry. Suddenly, I caught sight of Sting…it was glowing blue! I listened and heard the sound of stomping feet growing closer and closer….shouting….clinking metal. I looked down at Frodo and Sam, then back up at the orc tower, then back down at Frodo and Sam, Sam looked up at me with pain in his eyes, I nodded, "It's for our own good." I said. The orcs got closer.

"Hide Sam!" I exclaimed.

"But…you…" he said quietly back as he slipped something in his jacket pocket.

"I'll be alright." I said, I stood up and set a hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes, "Trust me."

He nodded. I handed him Sting and he went to hide behind a rock crevice. I took a deep breath and picked up my sword, standing over Frodo's body. "It's for the best." I stood ready as a small party of Orcs and Uruk-Hai appeared from the watch tower. I crouched into a different hiding place.

Gorbag, the orc captain, spied Frodo's body, "What's this? Looks like Old Shelob's been having a bit of fun."

"Killed another one has she?" said Shagrat, the Uruk-Hai captain.

"No….this fellow ain't dead." replied Gorbag. My cue, I ran out of my hiding spot and drew my sword, standing in front of Frodo's body, "Exactly why you won't be laying your hands on him." I said.

Shagrat and Gorbag looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked, "Didn't think you'd see a girl did ya?" There was a silence when suddenly, in one swift movement, Shagrat smacked the sword out of my hand, it fell out of reach. He grabbed the back of my neck and held his blade against my throat. I put my hands out in front of me, my eyes wide. Shagrat smiled, "You care for him….well good thing you'll be joining him. The orcs chuckled.

"Get them to the tower!" commanded Gorbag. With a grunt, the orcs lifted Frodo and my hands were pinned behind my back as the patrol led us back toward the tower. "Crap." I muttered, "This is not what I had in mind." And I thought, _I swear….you even try to touch me or hurt us….I will hurt you. _I glared up at Shagrat. I was angry…and scared….because now….I was captured.


	12. Chapter 12: Pelennor Fields

CHAPTER 12

THE BATTLE OF PELENNOR FIELDS

**Samantha's POV **

I through the stable doors open, running into the dark of it. I stopped in front of Hasufel's stall and took a minute to catch my breath before I saddled him and dressed him in his armor. I patted his back and scratched him in between his ears. "Let's go boy." I mounted him and slowly road toward the gate to get into Pelennor Fields. The noise of battle grew louder as Boromir road up behind me and we headed toward the gate. I looked at him, all dressed up in his armor, sitting on his horse tall…with pride, his head held high, his eyes focused intently ahead, "We'll have to jump over the gate." Boromir said, "Gallop when I tell you."

"Can we make it?"

"If we believe we can." He answered. I nodded, I knew it was not wise to open the gate, the reason being there were enemies out there. As the gate…and the battle noise grew louder, I stared into the distance and began to sing,

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_[x2:]_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

_Oooooooooooooh!_

As I ended the sustained note, Boromir signaled me. I nodded and dug my heels into Hasufel's sides and he slowly began to speed up, I flicked the reins and he began to run at full speed toward the gate, "You can do this boy," I said to him as the gate edged closer, "Believe in yourself….this is what you were born to do." He flared his nostrils, like he understood. The gate grew closer and closer, I ducked down, to avoid the force of the wind, closer and closer….until…. "NOW HASUFEL!" He let out a whinny and sprung, I held my breath as we hurled over the gate…and made it, Mikayla and Boromir close behind. We paused for a moment to let the horses calm down and catch their breaths, we did too. I turned to Boromir and gave his hand a squeeze, and we locked our gazes for a minute. I managed a smile, "Dying is the day worth living for." I said.

He nodded. "Yes." We drew our weapons and rode into the battle with loud cries. Within the first few minutes, I had hewed off about fifteen orc-heads. Despite everyone around me…I felt like I was in battle alone…no Aragorn, no Legolas, no Lizzie, no Gimli….alone. But I knew right well I should not be wallowing in grief, so I just pushed the thought away and instead emptied my mind and focuse don one thing….attack, kill, win. Suddenly, an arrow whistled passed me. I peered ahead, massive elephant-like creatures with piercing tusks were marching in a line, and atop them, in war towers….archers in black, the Haradrim! I looked around, the Rohirrim had arisen in panic…but I kept going...because I was….Titanium. I took a deep breath and smiled despite myself. I hewed off more orc heads and galloped at full speed. Then suddenly Hasufel veered and I almost lost my balance. "What is your problem?" I exclaimed, then suddenly, I looked ahead of me, one of the creatures was marching right towards me…and arrows were raining down, I dodged every single one and galloped towards the beast. I darted right through its legs and embedded my axe deep into the hide of its stomach, making the weapon look rather small. The giant trumpeted in terror and veered on its hind legs, smashing against the ground, throwing off the soldiers atop it in pain as I tore the axe from its flesh. I ran out from under it and got away just as it crumpled to the ground, killing the archers on top of it. I rode off again to kill more orcs. Just then, I heard Theoden cry, "Rally to me! To me!" But his cry was cut short as the Witch King of Agmar, leader of the Nazgul swooped down and scooped up Theoden and Snowmane…and threw them. They cartwheeled through the air and landed in a heap, Snowmane's body crushing Theoden beneath. The Fellbeast perched on top of the dead horse. "Feast on his flesh." Ordered the Witch-King.

Then, I saw a Rohirrim soldier stand before the beast. "I will kill you if you touch him!" I recognized the voice….Eowyn!

The Witch King laughed, "Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey." He said menacingly. I narrowed my eyes and galloped toward the back of the Witch-King, I was two feet away. I took a throwing knife out of my belt and hurled it into his back; he froze, shrieked, whipped around and knocked me over the head with the back of his mace. It stunned the fellbeast and Eowyn wasted no time to decapitate it. I was knocked clean off my horse, which reared in terror and galloped away. I landed with my arm and heard a faint snap. My right arm was broken and useless and it hurt tremendously, and my pulse throbbed in my ears. The Witch-King towered over me and grabbed me by my long brown hair, lifting me clean off the ground and drew his sword. "I am going to cut off your head and mount it!" growled the Witch King. I was breathing hard and defenseless, _Sam, think fast!_ My mind exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh really? I beg to differ." I drew Elizabeth's dagger in my good arm and with a slash, hacked off my hair, and I fell from the Nazgul's grasp, leaving him with only a handful of hair. He let out a shriek of anger and hit me again with the back of his mace, creating a gash in my forehead. My world was spinning and I was losing consciousness and knew I would soon lose the fight. "I'm done." I fell to the ground, dropping the dagger and lost all consciousness…

**Elizabeth's POV**

I sat in some cargo, with my knees pulled into my chest, feeling nauseous, with stomach cramps and rocking back and forth, with a pale face.

"Are you okay?" asked Legolas.

"Do I look OKAY!?" I snapped. He gave me a puzzled look.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I get motion sick okay….oh no…" I jumped up and ran to the railing, holding my mouth as my cheeks filled up with something very unpleasant, and I hurled into the sea. I turned back with a flushed faced, only to hurl again, it went on for a whole minute and a half.

"Are you done yet?" asked Gimli.

"I think," I turned back, panting, "I need a drink." I groaned, "Anyone got anything?"

Gimli took a canteen from the sash and held it out, "This is the last…" I yanked it out of his hands and gulped down the rest of the water and went to hand it back, "Thanks I needed that."

"Keep it." Gimli replied. I took it back and shrugged my shoulders before putting it on, then I turned to Legolas.

"Please forgive me, Legolas, I'm so sorry…I…I'm not very pleasant when I'm in pain or sick."

"It's okay." He answered.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Thump! I lurched forward and headed toward the ground, but luckily Aragorn caught me and helped me regain my balance, "Careful." He warned.

"No chiz Ari." I muttered.

"Late as usual!" came and angry orc-voice, "Get off your ships you sea rats! There's knife-work here that needs doing."

"I'll give you knife-work when I send my knife up your butt." I muttered. We drew our weapons and jumped from our ship, roaring at the top of our lungs. Behind us came the Army of the Dead, five-thousand spectral warriors, and attacked the thousands of orcs, raging into the battle. The specters climbed over one another, creating a sort of rolling wave of ghouls sweeping over the enemy. The orcs were defenseless, as they had no weapons that could skewer the army. We followed them still crying out. I felt like I was some amazing being, slashing and hewing at the gruesome orcs. I put away my sword and drew my bow, shooting the men atop giant elephant- like creatures. I shot more orcs and smiled as they cried in pain when the arrows pierced them. "I am Titanium!" I screamed.

**Character POV (third person): Gimli**

Gimli ran on his stout legs across the battlefield, decapitating orcs with a mighty swing of his axe. He looked around anxiously for a small girl in armor, wielding an axe, atop a mighty brown horse. Suddenly, something whizzed past him, the force of the wind nearly knocking him over. He was about to scold whatever it was, and he found it was Hasufel, fleeing in terror, but where was his rider? His question was quickly answered when he saw her, lying in a heap on the ground. "No, no!" he ran over and dropped his weapon, kneeling at her side, she made no response. She was wounded badly and her hair was cut, a dagger was in her hand and a pile of orc-blood-clotted hair lay at her feet. Her right arm was broken. Gimli looked down at her face and moved some hair way, her eyes were closed. "Sam!" he exclaimed, "Sam!" he shook her, "Speak to me!" No response. Gimli's eyes filled with tears. "My warrior." He whispered. He buried his face in her stomach and cried. For a while he lay there when a yell interrupted. Gimli grabbed his axe, stood up and whipped around, decapitating an orc. He wiped his tears and picked her up, slinging her over a shoulder. He picked up his axe, now, he wanted vengeance.

"I will avenge you…my brave warrior." He said. And, carrying Sam's body, he continued to fight.

**Elizabeth's POV **

As I fought on, I looked around anxiously, where were Sam and Boromir? I knew Gandalf and Pippin were alright but I knew nothing of the other two and I worried for them. I began to call their names, I heard no answer for a while but then a voice came, a weak voice, "Elizabeth!" the word was forced. "Elizabeth!" I looked around someone lay in a heap, defeated, on the ground. I ran to their side, it was Boromir. "Boromir!" I exclaimed, "Boromir!" I threw myself down by his side, "No….no!" There were many wounds on him, a gash and several scratches on his head, bleeding knuckles. There was an arrow in his stomach. "What happened to you?"

"I…I was thrown…off my horse...too many….too many…too many…" I touched his hand and put a finger on his lips, "Shh, shh, shh, be still, you'll be okay."

"Not this time….It is too late….my city is destroyed…I've failed…"

"No, no you haven't…you've helped me through this rough time…and have always been there for me, you can't die now…I love you…. You've never failed me…" I began to cry.

"Don't cry…sing...if I am to leave this world now…I would want to…with your beautiful voice as the last thing I hear."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled him into my lap. I removed the arrow and took his hand. I lovingly smoothed the hair from his face with my other one, and then layed it upon his forehead. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

His eyes closed after I finished singing. I put his hands on his chest, one on top of the other, and smoothed his hair again. I kissed his forehead and stood up. I realized that Legolas and Aragorn had joined me, with Gimli close behind, carrying a figure in his arms. I turned away from him, I knew who the figure was and I didn't like it. I buried my face in Legolas's chest and put my arms around him, his around me, and I cried softly. I felt a tear that did not belong to me fall upon my cheek as we all grieved for Sam and Boromir.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, "They're not dead." I turned to him.

"Not dead?"

"They are unconscious, but not dead." He replied, "Hurry, we must get them to the Houses of Healing." Legolas picked up Boromir and Aragorn carried Sam. We all ran back toward the city and made our way through the destroyed gates. Aragorn led us to the houses of Helaing and we bolted inside. Aragorn spoke to Ioreth, and elderly woman, one of the wisest healers and himself, her and Gimli headed off toward one of the rooms. Legolas walked toward the one beside it and went it. I remained alone, undecided. I sat down against the wall and hung my head and prayed that they would both be okay. Gimli and Legolas joined me and Aragorn ran into Boromir's room, as Ioreth had left herself to attend to Sam.

"They'll be alright Lassie." Gimli said softly, though I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, because I could tell in his voice he wasn't certain and neither was I. so, the three of us just sat in a row, our heads down in a grief-filled silence. A while later, Ioreth came out of the room, I looked up at her with tear-stained cheeks. "She is okay," she said, "I washed her wounds and put her arm in a sling and changed her, she woke up angry because she wanted to go back and fight, but I managed to convince her to go to sleep."

I let out a sigh of relief and grinned, despite myself, "That's my Sam." I said. That's when Aragorn came out of Boromir's room, he said nothing and his eyes were clouded, his head downcast.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He did not reply, "Aragorn?"

"He took a hard fall and has a lot of wounds... I cannot guarantee anything, as I was tending to him he made no move nor sound, and still remains unconcious." I could not stand to hear him rabble on about Boromir's condition. I hung my head in grief and hid my face in my hands, beginning to cry all over again. I turned and fled. "Elizabeth!" Aragorn exclaimed. I ignored him. I made my way into the garden and dove into the grass, weeping softly. I cried and cried, thinking of Boromir, images of his face and the sound of his calming voice. Finally, the crying began to cease and I stood up, wiping my tears, deciding that I was going to go back and see him. I turned and walked back toward the house. No one seemed to be around. I slowly and quietly made my way into Boromir's room. It was cool and dark inside. Boromir was lying on the bed; covered in a sheet his eyes were closed. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach and chest, over one shoulder. His eyes were closed and he lay soundless. He looked like he was asleep. I approached him and kneeled at his bedside. He did not reply. I gently set my hand on his and looked into his closed eyes. I grew sad all over again and began to think for the worst. Thinking of how those eyes, those beautiful eyes…how they would never open and look into mine again…how that voice…would never speak again….no! I refused to believe it. I buried my face in his chest, "Please Boromir," I said softly, "Wake up."

No response, "Don't go now…you can't…" Still no response, "you've always been there for me, when no one else was… please…come back to me." I wept, "I love you." Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on top of mine. I looked up and met eye with Boromir! He smiled and chuckled. My tears of sadness became tears of joy and I smiled, threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I love you Boromir, I always have." I said, I stopped hugging him and our gazes locked.

"And I love you." He answered. With that, our lips touched and we shared our first kiss…and right at that moment, I knew, I had found my true love.


	13. Chapter 13: Cirith Ungol

CHAPTER 13

THE TOWER OF CIRITH UNGOL

I was led to the very top of a dark tower into what appeared to be a small, cold torcher chamber. I watched as the patrol dropped Frodo on the ground and set to work untangling his web cocoon. I was shoved onto the floor and Shagrat moved towards me. Plan…I needed a plan quick! Then suddenly I thought of it. I sniffled and started to fake cry, hiding my face in my knees as real tears started to fall down my face.

"Hey, stop that!" Shagrat exclaimed, "What is wrong with you!?"

"You're going to hurt us," I wailed, I was sounding like Gollum, "You're going to kill us!"

Shagrat seemed taken aback, "Stop yer cryin'!" he snapped.

I wailed louder, "We're young!" I exclaimed, "Too young to die!" I was bawling now.

"Aww, Shagrat, what did you do to her?" exclaimed a by-standing orc.

"Uhh…"

"Poor lass," said Gorbag, "Why do Uruk-Hai have to be so heartless?"

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed Shagrat, "orcs are no better!"

"At least Orcs don't kidnap young lasses and make them cry!"

"What happened to you!?" exclaimed Shagrat, "You're my best captain…and now you care about….lasses!" the two began to argue back and forth. I looked at them, grabbed the first weapon I saw, a large, rusty axe, from the weapon wall and slipped away.

"Oi! Come back here you!" exclaimed Shagrat.

Crap! The two captains began to chase after me. I ran over to where Frodo lay, he was shirtless….and still unconscious, some orcs were fighting over his belongings, his Mithril vest lying untouched. I picked it up and threw it at Shagrat and Gorbag, who got distracted with it and began to fight over it. I killed the other orcs that were in there, grabbed Frodo's shirt, slung it over one shoulder, as well as Frodo. I put my cloak-hood on over my head and ran out of the chamber, axe in hand, keeping Frodo from falling off my shoulder with the other. I power-walked through the dark and quiet halls toward the stairs, suddenly, a weak voice cut through the quiet. "Millie…" groaned the voice, "Millie…" Frodo had regained consciousness. "I'm here, it's okay." I answered. I made my way toward the stairs, which was easy, considering the great commotion that was going on. I slowly walked toward it and peered over the side, my mouth gaped, a civil war was going on between the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai!

"I have got to get out of here," I said to half to myself, "Or we're toast."

I heard an orc screech in terror as it flew through the air and landed with a thump in the hallway. I slowly made my way toward it and held the axe against its neck. It let out a yelp and began to roar and scream, its arms flailing at the feeling of the axe-blade. I hacked off its head and almost threw up, not believing that I had just killed it. I decided then that I would not try and get out, it was too risky. If anything were to happen to me, it would leave Frodo weaponless, and as weak as he was, he would not last very long, and that has been done will be in vain, the poor Sam would arrive here, only to find two dead bodies. So in the meantime, I would hide and wait until Sam came, then we would all escape together...and go on. I tightened my grip on the axe, stood up tall, and headed away from the stairs, back in the direction that I had come. I headed down the hall until I came to a door that appeared to lead into another room. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, making sure that there were no enemies inside. There wasn't, it was empty and silent. _They're all down there fighting, _I headed inside, I shook my head and grinned, _stupid orcs._ I closed the door quietly and barricaded it with some old, rusty weapons that I had found in the corner in a pile. I gently set Frodo on the ground and handed him his shirt, which he put on quickly. I paced back in forth with the axe tight in my hand, my boots making soft clonking noises against the wood. "Millie?"

I turned to Frodo, "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry…for everything." he said.

"It-it's ok…you didn't really mean all those things you said. I understand."

"I hope that you don't think less of me."

I kneeled down in front of the little hobbit and began to take the left over cobwebs from his face and out of his hair, "Of course not," I said. I finished removing the cobwebs and cut the bonds from his hands with a small rusty dagger from the ground. Thinking that it would be useful, I put the dagger in my belt.

"I'm sorry I put you up to this." Frodo said sadly, "I never wanted you to endure a fate such as this." A small tear fell down his cheek.

I took Frodo's hands and looked into his eyes, "I would never think less of you, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and I am glad to be here with you, and share this fate…I love you."

Frodo looked at me with his tear stained face. "You really mean that?"

"Of course."

Frodo managed a weak smile, "I'm glad you're here with me." He said.

I smiled.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "I know you're in there!" came an angry orc voice, "Open up before I do it for ya, then you'll wish you'd listened." Shagrat! He'd found us! I stood up and readied the axe in my hands, "Stay behind me," I told Frodo, I handed him the dagger, "if the worst should happen, don't grieve me; use this to fend them off." He nodded and stood up. The door broke into a shower of splinters with a snap and Shagrat and two other Uruk-Hai came in. I began with hacking off the heads of the two followers before I faced Shagrat. "Well, well Lassie, looks like you won't be seeing the light of day again. I narrowed my eyes. Shagrat lunged and almost hit me, but I deflected the blow my clashing the blade with the axe. We began to duel. We hacked and slashed at one another. Then Shagrat caught sight of Frodo and laughed, "You're working this hard to protect that little rat? Ha, ha!"

"He ain't no rat, you are, and you will not take him from me again!" In a swift movement, I knocked the sword out of his hand and had the axe raised above my head, ready to take Shagrat's life, "Say goodbye ass-rat." I said. Suddenly, he froze, and crumpled to the ground, dead. Standing above him was none other than Sam. I lowered the axe and dropped it, then ran over and embraced Sam, "Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Millie!" he stopped hugging me and suddenly became very serious, "Where's Mr. Frodo?"

"Right over here." I peered down at the little hobbit.

"Mr. Frodo!"

"Sam!" The two hobbits embraced one another. "Oh Sam," said Frodo, "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Sam suddenly turned away.

"Sam?" Frodo asked, puzzled.

Sam took something out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Frodo, it was the Ring! "I thought I'd lost you'd…so I took it…only for safe keeping." Frodo said nothing but just fastened the Ring around his neck, looking Sam in the eyes closely. "Thank you Sam," he finally said, "But I wish you hadn't, it's not your burden to bear, it's mine, you must understand." His voice was full of compassion, "it will destroy you." His voice was not full of anger, but of deep compassion and love.

Sam slowly nodded, "Come on now, we should go." We nodded.


	14. Chapter 14: Silhouette

CHAPTER 14

SILHOUETTE

**Elizabeth's POV**

I stood in the presence of Boromir, Sam, Gandalf, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli inside the tower hall. Gandalf was stressed and worrisome, speaking quietly. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn spoke with his back to Gandalf, "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." He said.

Gandalf still looked deeply troubled, his blue eyes were dull, and he worried on, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf sighed and slumped in the seat of the steward.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf replied. "I have sent Frodo to his death."

At that moment I stepped forward, for I couldn't stand to hear this, "No, you haven't." Gandalf looked solemnly at me, "What makes you think that?"

"My best friend is out there with him, she is not going to let anything happen to him…or Sam, she will protect them even if it…if it…." I choked up, "If it costs her life."

"No matter what, she will find a way, you'll see." Sam put in.

"There is still hope for them," said Aragorn, "They need time and a safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give them that."

"How?" questioned Gandalf.

"Draw out Sauron' s armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn explained.

At this, Gimli choked on his pipe and Eomer stepped forward, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." He said.

"Not for ourselves, But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron' s eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn replied.

"A diversion." said Legolas.

Gandalf spoke in a low tone. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

Samantha stepped forward, "It's our only choice…our only hope." Gandalf looked a little uncertain but then slowly nodded.

"It's for the best I suppose." He said. Then Aragorn turned and looked at Sam's broken arm which was now in a sling.

"But you won't be fighting though." Aragorn said solemnly.

"What do you mean I'm not going to fight?"

"You can't, not with one arm, it's impossible."

"I fought the Witch King with one arm." She argued.

Aragorn shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam, but it is too dangerous, you are certain to die quickly. I cannot risk that."

_This is not going to end well. _I thought.

"Just because of my broken arm?" she protested, "It isn't fair, I want to help Millie…I don't want Lizzie in battle alone. I don't want to be a bystander! I want to fight for my friends!"

Aragorn held out his hand to silence her and said calmly, "I understand, believe me, I do, I know what it feels like to be away from my loved ones…but you must understand, it's for the best."

"But-"

"Listen to Aragorn, Samantha." Gandalf said sternly.

Sam sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'd just be a burden anyway." She started to walk away.

"Sam," I exclaimed, "Please don't go. Wait!" She stopped and turned around.

"Promise me you'll be careful, all of you." Sam said, "Especially you Lizzie."

"I'll look after her." Boromir said.

She smiled and then walked over to us and gave us a big hug. Then she walked over to Gimli, and set a hand on his shoulder, "And you, kick some orc butt out there." Gimli smiled.

I felt tears welling in my eyes as she said her goodbyes and started to leave. Before she vanished out the door though, she turned around and sang in a booming voice,

_You're all soldiers now,_

_Fighting in a battle!_

_To be free once more,_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for! _

Then she left. Boromir set a comforting hand on my shoulder as I watched her leave. I looked up at him with my tear-stained face. He had a comforting smile on his face. I managed one back.

**Samantha's POV **

I made my way somewhat swiftly into the garden of the Houses of Healing. The sun was sinking over the horizon and my emotions were still being kept inside, though I thought I was going to explode any minute. I was filled with anger, hurt, and sadness at the same time. I was angry and hurt because Aragorn had told me I couldn't fight, I was full of sadness because almost everyone that I've known and loved from when I'd first arrived here were now in some sort of danger, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Legolas, Lizzie, and Millie-all of them. Plus, Faramir and Eowyn felt distant because they were both lying inside the houses, not being able to do much else.

I walked through all the winding paths, my head hung, until I came to a large, shady oak tree with a wooden swing tied tightly on a branch. I sat on the swing a looked up through the oak leaves, it was night now and the stars glistened above me, the crescent moon too. The night was cool and had a slight nip in the air; it was a beautiful night…it seemed so peaceful, which made it hard to believe all the violence, war, danger, and bloodshed that was happening. I wished all of this could be over, I wished I had Millie and Lizzie here with me, and my Sam… God, I missed them all so much...I wished they were all here with me…I wished we were back in Rivendell with Elrond and them. I wished 'happily ever after' was here already, if you know what I mean by that. I began to swing slowly back and forth, still looking up at the sky. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks slowly. I sighed deeply and cleared my voice, and started to sing a soft, solemn, slow tune.

_I'm tired of waking up in tears_

_'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain_

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase_

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace_

_The mountain of things I still regret_

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)_

_The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone_

_No matter where I go_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then (now and then)_

_"Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?"_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_I watch the summer stars to lead me home. _

I got off the swing, lie down in the grass, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15:The Mouth of Sauron

CHAPTER 15

THE MOUTH OF SAURON

**Elizabeth's POV**

I rode on Rayma behind Aragorn, who was wearing a breastplate with the "White Tree" symbol on it, mounted on top of Brego. Beside me was Boromir on top of Mikayla, Legolas and Gimli upon Arod, Gandalf on Shadowfax of course and Eomer and Merry on Eomer's his horse, whom I did not know the name of. It was day and the Black Gate and the towering Mountains of Mordor loomed ahead of us. I shuddered at that sight, and worried for Millie; she was beyond our reach and most likely struggling to achieve the quest. I slid my hand over and clutched Boromir's. I gazed deeply at him, my face and eyes etched with fear and concern. His eyes met mine and he gazed at me lovingly. "It'll be okay, we'll stay together and I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

I replied, "I won't let anything happen to you either."

We gazed lovingly at each other for a long moment until we neared the Black Gate. All was quiet; there was no sign of the enemy.

"Where are they?" asked Pippin warily.

Gandalf said nothing but nodded at Aragorn. Our cue. We (Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Boromir and I) galloped towards the Black Gate and stopped in front of it, less than fifty yards away. "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth." Aragorn said, "Let justice be done upon him." There was a block of silence, with nothing being heard but our deep breathing. Suddenly, the massive black doors opened and a single rider in black armor upon a black horse appeared. He was wearing a black helmet that covered his eyes so you could see only his mouth and his pale chin. His teeth were long, sharp and yellow, (gross).

"My Master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." He was ghastly to look at and his voice was deep and menacing. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a few tokens I was bidden to show thee." He held up Frodo's Mithril shirt in front of Gandalf and through it at him, he caught it swiftly.

"Frodo!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Silence!" Gandalf said.

"No." said Merry.

The figure then held out Sam's sword and showed it to us…"No.." I was dreading what he would present next. He held up the final trinket. My eyes widened and I stared at it in shock, terror…and sorrow because in his hand, he held Millie's glasses.

"No!" I screamed, "Millie! No…" I began to cry. Then, my temper rose to its boiling point. I let out a scream and ran forward, and with one slash of my sword, beheaded the thing. I jumped off my horse, put Sam's sword in my belt and cradled Millie's glasses to my heart, and sobbed huge rain-drop tears. My best friend was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. Boromir rode up to my side and jumped off of Mikayla. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest like a baby and rocked me as I sobbed my heart out.

"There is no way this could have happened." Boromir said.

"I do not believe it." Aragorn said to Boromir, "I will not."

I wiped my tears and put the glasses in my belt. "No matter what happens," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "I am going to fight for her and I don't care if I live or die!" I was in a rage now, if this bull crap was true, then Sauron's dumb-butt forces would regret it….I am pissed…and determined to fight…and win now more than ever.

**Millie's POV**

We slid down over a scree bank to the road below, disguised in uncomfortable, heavy, smelly orc-armor. I was pretty annoyed because this was the only way into Mordor. I ignored it though and instead fixated my gaze onto plain even farther below us…thousands of orc-armies were marching away from Mount Doom. "Look the orcs," said Sam, "They're moving off. You see Mr. Frodo, some luck at last."

I smiled at Sam's spirit. We continued moving across the hell-like dry landscape of twisted volcanic rock and steaming fissures. I looked ahead of us, about forty miles away, Mount Doom arose, its head covered with a mass of ugly dark clouds. It seemed that I could faintly smell the ash and smoke. We walked in the smelly armor all day long, getting closer and closer to the mountain with every step. We began to climb upwards amongst the rocks. Frodo fell down between them, removing his helmet; we both looked back at him. "I can't! I can't manage the Ring," he gasped, "It's such a weight to carry…such a weight…"

We removed our helmets and Sam pointed towards the mountain, "We're going that way, straight as we can. There's no point carrying anything we're not sure to need." We helped Frodo up to our rock and threw away all the Orc gear and camping gear, though I kept Sharky and my blanket with my small, empty knapsack that they could fit in. Frodo collapsed and slept. I looked down at him sorrowfully, he looked tortured and miserable, pitiful, innocent and tiny and I felt so sorry for him. I covered him with my cloak, it was the least I could do. I propped up against my knapsack that I had stuffed my two things in. Sam looked up at the sky and pointed to something, "Look," I peered up, a single star was peeping over through the clouds. "There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch."

"Darkness can't destroy everything," I said, "Simple things like friendship, love, and a caring heart; they're like that star…darkness won't destroy them. I believe that if we keep those three things strong, nothing can harm us." I put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "We'll get through this…conquer this quest…and we won't die, no, we'll live out the rest of our lives and know that we did something right, did a good thing. I promise."

Sam forced a small smile, "We will get through this, together." He said.

"And even if we don't make it, we'll make sure Frodo does." I replied.

He nodded, "Love, friendship, and a caring heart."

"Love, friendship, and a caring heart," I repeated. I hugged Sam before lying down on the rough rock face, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied. I took my two things out of the knapsack and looked up at the star again, before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Boromir's Ride

CHAPTER 16

BOROMIR'S RIDE

**Millie's POV**

Frodo was propped up against a rough rock wall trying to get a drink of water, only to find that the container was empty. He sighed, gave up, and threw it down. "Here Mr. Frodo," Sam said, "Take mine, there's a few drops left." Frodo gratefully took the water and drank a sip, then handed it back and said sadly, "There'll be none left for the return journey."

I sighed sadly and looked up at the dark, ashy sky, maybe we'd survive…but I was beginning to doubt it…beginning to think there wouldn't be a return journey…that we'd never again see the others…I'd die… at age seventeen. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my dirty face.

"Millie?" I turned, Sam was looking at me, his eyes full of concern. "C'mon," I said after a brief silence, "We should go." I offered Frodo my hand, he took it, and I helped him up, then we set off.

We staggered across the rocky barren landscape. Frodo walked, half stumbling, as if his eyes could no longer see what was ahead. His right hand was pressed against his chest, supporting the heavy weight, while his left often rose, as if to ward off some invisible shadow or blow. We watched with concern etched on our faces, Sam then looked behind and I ran and caught Frodo just before he landed in the dust.

"Get down!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. I picked up Frodo and half-stumbled into our hiding place, caught off balance. I set the tiny hobbit down in between the two of us, and waited.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn's voice rang in the air as the masses of orcs marched toward us. We turned our horses and galloped back. The rivals were coming closer and closer to us, the army began to waver and some men backed away, losing their nerve. Aragorn suddenly stepped forward on his horse and in a booming voice said, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers, my friends. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

Suddenly encouraged, we all cheered and raised our swords, and then at orders, we lunged into battle. _This is the End…_ I thought.

**Millie's POV **

We were all breathing hard when Frodo's eyes snapped open, revealing a cloudy blue gaze. Sam crawled towards him, "It's gone Mr. Frodo." He said, "The light's passed on, away towards the North . . . something's drawn its gaze." We staggered to our feet and moved on.

We were now climbing the face of Mount Doom, a violent landscape, red heat hissed out of fissures, a blanket of dust and ash covered the ground, and the rock was jagged and razor sharp. The sky reeked of smoke and we climbed and climbed as red lightning slashed across the sky with deafening crash. We staggered across the landscape, parched, scratched, and dirty. Frodo suddenly tripped and fell face first into the dust. Sam dropped beside him and I stopped and fell to my knees, joining them.

Sam turned Frodo over and cradled him in his arms, looked down at him and said "Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? . . . It'll be spring soon, and the orchards will be in blossom; and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket; and they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields; and eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Frodo closed his eyes and said softly and sadly, "No Sam, I can't recall the taste of food; nor the sound of water; nor the touch of grass…nothing…there's no veil between me and the wheel of fire…I can see it with my waking eyes." Tears came into my eyes.

Sam looked down at Frodo with grim determination, "Then let us be rid of it, once and for all. I can't carry it for you-but I can carry you!" Sam got up and lifted Frodo over his shoulders, then he helped me up and we began to climb towards the entrance of the mountain.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked around me in despair, many men had fallen...and most of the horses had been lost…orcs were overtaking us…we were losing.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on me and I was thrown off my horse. Bang! I hit the ground with a thud and before I knew it, the orc was on top of me. My weapons had fallen out of reach and I had lost most of my armor, so I was just wearing my dark green leather tunic, brown leggings and my chain-mail. I was powerless. Weaponless. Screwed. Done. The orc slashed his sword across my middle. The gash went from my shoulder down the middle of my chest, ending at my hip. I screamed. The orc raised his sword above me for a killing blow, but froze suddenly, as the blade of a sword went through him and he crumpled to the ground, dead. I looked at the owner of the blade, it was Boromir. He was breathing hard, a look of menace on his face. His gaze softened when he saw me…softened into horror and sorrow and love. He dropped his sword and ran to my side and kneeled before me.

"Elizabeth...no…" I felt myself fading.

"Boromir…" He took my face in his hands.

"Look at me," he said, "Look at me! You'll be alright." There were tears in his eyes. I felt the stinging of my own tears, "I'm going to save you."

I did not protest…I couldn't. I felt his cloak wrap around me and he picked me up, slung me gently over his tall horse, got on and rode away from battle, back to Gondor, at that moment I drifted into nothingness and passed out.

**Character POV (third person): Boromir **

Boromir took one look at the injured girl, whipped off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He quickly mounted her and himself onto Mikayla, then rode off in the direction of Gondor, holding her tightly. When the white city came into view, he headed straight in through the smashed gate toward the Houses of Healing. He found Ioreth, "This girl need treatment…and fast." He carried her into one of the rooms and waited outside the door, pacing back and forth. At last Ioreth let him in. The room was dark and cool with sort of a gloomy feeling. Elizabeth was lying in the bed, eyes closed, seemingly asleep, in a plain white dress. If you can recall the way sleeping beauty lay in her bed, asleep, Elizabeth laid the same way. Boromir kneeled by her bed and took her hand, looking at her face. Her eyes were closed and her red ringlets were arranged neatly on her shoulders. She looked so peaceful.

"We've done all we can for her," said Ioreth softly, "what happens next is beyond me." She turned and left without another word. Boromir hung his head and began to weep, she was fading fast, "Please Elizabeth…don't go…don't leave." The last two words were barely audible. He continued to cry. Suddenly, he felt a slightly trembling, warm hand run through his hair and around his back.

"Boromir, why are you crying?" he looked up and found himself staring into Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes.

"Elizabeth…"

She wiped the tears from his face, "I'm here." she said. Boromir walked over to the window and opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. Then he helped Elizabeth out of the bed, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. She hugged him back and pressed her cheek into his chest and closed her eyes. Boromir laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes as well, a tear of joy sliding down his face.


	17. Chapter 17: The End of All Things

CHAPTER 17

THE END OF ALL THINGS

**Millie's POV**

We crept up the rocky slope foot by foot. The dark tower loomed in the distance and a strong, ashy wind slowly buffeted us as we climbed. A tremor rippled through the ground and a red flame exploded into the sky. Sam and I looked up at the mountain, fearful that it would explode at any moment. We struggled to get up the large boulders that looked like steps. We came to a huge boulder and looked up to see a doorway. "Look, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "A doorway! We're almost there!" excitement and relief flooded into his voice. Suddenly Gollum appeared on the boulder, "Clever hobbits to climb so high," he said, then, before Sam could get away, the creature dropped onto Frodo's back on top of Sam, they struggled but Sam fell back and dropped Frodo, Gollum grappled with Frodo and got his hands clasped around Frodo's throat. "Mustn't go that way, mustn't hurt the precious." He began to squeeze Frodo's throat.

"Mustn't hurt him!" I yelled with my voice full of menace. I picked up a rock and threw it at him and hit him in the head. Gollum fell at Frodo, who gasped for air. Gollum growled and lunged toward him again, but I wasted no time, I launched myself at the creature and we wrestled and rolled away down the hill. All the hate that I had had for this creature since the beginning came pouring from me and I fought fiercely, fiercer than I had ever fought in my life. I pushed him off of me and slashed his stomach with my sword. He screamed in pain and I turned and ran to follow Frodo and Sam into Mount Doom, clutching the shoulder that Gollum had bitten during our fight. I ran in through the door to the inside of the mountain. I appeared next to sam who called, "Frodo!"

I looked ahead of me; Frodo was standing on the edge of the pathway and looking down into the Cracks of Doom. He looked back at us, "I'm here Sam." His voice was strong.

"Destroy it!"

Frodo took the ring from around his neck and held it up over the lava, watching it.

"Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!" I exclaimed. He kept looking at the Ring.

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" said Sam.

Frodo held the Ring in front of his eyes. There was silence, save the roaring of the lava. He turned and looked at us, he looked mad.

"The Ring is mine." He said. He pulled it off the chain.

"No." Sam said softly. Frodo put on the Ring and vanished from our sight.

"Nooooo!" Sam exclaimed. Suddenly, Sam fell to the ground. I turned sharply; Gollum had just hit him in the back of the head with a rock. The creature looked around anxiously. He saw Frodo's footsteps. He dropped the rock and jumped onto Frodo's invisible shoulders. Frodo cried out as Gollum struggled with him. Suddenly Gollum raised something to his mouth and bit down. Frodo appeared suddenly, screaming in pain. Gollum danced about as Frodo stumbled, holding his hand. He fell to the ground. Half of his finger was missing. He was bleeding. He held it, gasping. I rushed to Frodo's side and looked at Gollum, he held the Ring up, gazing at it. Gollum laughed, "Yesss! Yesss! Precious! My precious!" Frodo stared at him with fire in his eyes. Then he got up and staggered toward him, advancing on him. I gasped when I realize dhow dangerously close to the edge they were. I got up and ran towards Frodo as he and Gollum grappled for the Ring. I grabbed Frodo's middle and tried to pull them apart. But, instead of stopping the fight, I found myself caught right in the middle, dodging and protecting myself from their blows. Suddenly, we all tumbled over the edge. Frodo grabbed the ledge above me and I think I was screaming when I grabbed the one directly below. Gollum fell in. I heard a sizzling as both he and the Ring were burned to nothing. The roaring of the magma and the rumbling of the walls made it hard to understand any dialogue but I did catch the words, "Take my hand! Millie, take my hand!" Frodo's voice was suddenly very strong. I looked up, the light had returned to his blue eyes and they were etched with fear and sorrow…and one other thing…love.

Tears welled in my eyes as I shook my head no, "no," I said, "Not this time, I weigh more than both of you…it will be the death of us all."

His eyes were tearing up, "Millie, you must…it is the only way…please…you and Sam are all that have kept me going, and if you are gone, what shall I do…please…I love you…" I continued to gaze up at him. His good hand was reaching down for me, as he was grasping Sam's hand with his damaged one. I couldn't do this to him…not after he had said that. I reached up and grabbed his hand, and Sam began to pull us to safety.

Once we were on solid ground, we began to run, supporting Frodo, as the shaking of the mountain became more and more violent. When we excited the mountain, we managed to get upon a high rock, away from the lava flow as the mountain erupted. We lay breathing hard.

"It's gone," Frodo said, "It's done." Now his eyes were completely clear.

"Yes Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"It's all over now…all over." I said, laying back and closing my eyes. I coughed. I felt Frodo lay beside me, imitating my closed eyes.

"I can see the Shire. The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights on the party tree." He said.

"Samantha…" Sam said, tears welling his eyes, "she was a little clumsy on the dance floor…but she-her singing voice…it was beautiful." I smiled and began to cry bittersweet tears as I thought of my friends. "If I ever were to marry someone…" Sam said, "It would've been her…it would've been her."

_She would have been happy to hear that. _I thought. I smiled, my eyes still closed, still crying. I felt someone's warm hand on mine. I opened my eyes, Frodo's face was looming over me, his blue gaze upon mine and, despite his tear stained face, there was a small smile on his lips. I smiled back, ran a dirty hand across one of his cheeks and closed my eyes again, drifting into unconsciousness, a smile upon my face.

**AN:** this is not the end, keep reading….


	18. Chapter 18: Home

CHAPTER 18

HOME

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself lying in a soft bed. I had been cleaned; all my wounds scratches had been tended to, and I was now wearing a long satin dress. Sharky and my blanket had also been cleaned and I found they were in my arms. Bright sunlight streamed in through my window. I stretched and pushed my covers away. I got up out of my bed and looked out my window. I was on looking a beautiful clearing. The ground was made of light grey stones, and there were benches there, as well as a matching stone fountain in the middle. Then there was one more thing…Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Samantha, and Lizzie, were all down there in a group in the clearing. Samantha and Lizzie! I huge smile crossed my face and I already felt tears of joy welling in my eyes. I slowly opened the door, and not bothering to put on my shoes, left the room, running down the hall.

"Going somewhere?" inquired a voice. I stopped short and looked down, Frodo was standing in front of me, and he too had been cleaned and changed. His damaged hand was wrapped in bandages. I smiled lovingly at him, "I was going to go meet everyone outside."

He smiled and managed a small chuckle. I looked at him closely, "The stairs are that way." He pointed in the direction I had come.

"Oh." I smiled and blushed. He took my hand and we headed toward the stairs. I lifted the skirt of my dress, the way a princess does when she walks so I wouldn't trip over the skirts. We walked down the stairs and excited the door to the clearing. Then my two best friends turned and looked at me. I smiled.

"Millie!" Lizzie exclaimed, with Samantha smiling beside her, they both looked different, well not Elizabeth so much, but Sam, her hair had been cut and now fell just above her shoulders, a thin scar ran across on of her cheeks. I let go of Frodo's hand and ran towards them and we pulled each other in a huge hug, I began to weep tears of joy, I think they did too. After I finished hugging the two of them, I hugged the others in turn. "I missed all of you so much." I said.

"So did we," said Gandalf, "So did we."

"You look great by the way." I said, with a small grin at him. He laughed.

"Now," he said, "We must go to the courtyard, we are already late."

The Minas Tirith courtyard was filled with people for Aragorn's crowning ceremony. Aragorn stood in sparkling armor on the steps to the hall as Gandalf placed a crown upon his head. "Now come the days of the King," said the wizard, "May they be blessed." We all clapped and cheered. Then Aragorn turned to the crowd and said, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." We cheered again as he began to sing,

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_ (Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world)."

Petals began to fall down upon us. I smiled and looked up in wonder. I looked down at Frodo beside me, and we held one another's hands, smiling. Beside me, in a green dress holding hands with Boromir was Elizabeth, and then there was Sam and Sam beside Frodo. We all exchanged smiles at each other. Suddenly, Gandalf walked up to us, "It is time." He said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"It is time the three of you returned home." He answered.

Home? I hadn't thought of home for such a long time…I hadn't thought about leaving…how could I… I felt the sting of tears.

I sighed deeply and shut my eyes, "OK."

"Meet at Pelennor Fields." He said.

"Alright." I answered.

And so dusk came. The whole fellowship was gathered on the empty fields. We were standing there in the state we arrived in. The same clothing and the one backpack with all of our things, but however, there were a few things that had been added. We wore our cloaks and leaf clasps we had gotten from Lothlorien, as well as our leaf necklaces, and our weapons, me with my sword, Elizabeth with her sword and bow and quiver stocked with arrows, and Samantha with her axe, her dagger, and her sword. The full moon glittered on a spot on the fields and a portal was in front of us, one which looked similar to the one we had found in the wall that let us here. The fellowship was standing in a line, ready for us to say goodbye. I went first. I made my way down the line, hugging each member, telling them how much I loved them and how much I was going to miss them. Everyone cried. When we had said our goodbyes, we began to walk toward the portal. "Millie, wait." I turned around as Frodo came toward me. "You forgot something." He was smiling weakly. He took my hand and I got to my knees to his level. He spun me around and kissed me for one last time. "Goodbye my love." I said, a tear fell down my face, but he wiped it away, even though he had tears himself. "I love you too." I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, we hugged for a long time, until finally, I had to let go. My friends and I clasped each other's hands as we walked toward the portal, ready to step in, when suddenly, Lizzie stopped,

"We can't leave," she said.

"But we have to." I said quietly.

She shook her head, "If we leave, think about how unhappy we'll be, the ones we love are here, in Middle Earth. Do we leave now and go back to our corrupt and imperfect world…or do we stay here…in a perfect, peaceful world? Home is where the heart is. Sure, we'll miss our families…and our electricity…our shopping mall… but…why would we go somewhere where our hearts are not?"

"You're right," Sam said, "I love my Samwise…more than anything…I'm not going to leave him."

"You're right," I answered after a brief block of silence, "My heart is here…and Frodo needs me to help him heal from his quest. Alright, we'll stay."

We hugged before we went back towards the city. We found the fellowship in the courtyard.

"Frodo!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Millie!" he said, smiling with joy, "I thought you were going home."

I took up his hands in mine, "I am home." I said.

The End

**AN:** So at last I've finished! But do not cry, do not weep, for this is not the last you will see of Millie, Sam, and Lizzie. Because, this summer, I will be debuting the prelude to the "Winter House Trilogy", "The Summer Room"! If you're interested, read the summary below:

THE SUMMER ROOM

**Summary:** The last little bit of middle school has finally arrived for Millie, Sam, and Lizzie, and they couldn't be more excited…with only two days left, the thing that they have to look forward to is Summer Vacation and then High School. Only, here's a small problem, through a mysterious line of circumstances, the three best friends and their pal, Marley, have somehow ended up in Middle Earth and are now part of a company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard!

Well that's that, love ya guys J and please, don't forget to R&R and to keep watch for "The Summer Room".

-Luv2 Dream1212


End file.
